Middle School Days
by YamCakes
Summary: What happens when you put a boy in Yuru Yuri? As the girls discover new relationships with each other, Funami Yutaka finds himself caught in between their conflicts. MaleYuixEveryone, SakurakoxHimawari, KyoukoxAyano, smut
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go and pick up Akari for school. Don't miss me!" Kyouko teased.

Yutaka frowned. "I won't." The two parted ways, Kyouko headed towards Akari's house and Yutaka to his own school. While Kyouko and Akari went to an all-girl's school, Yutaka went to an all-boy's. Being surrounded by guys all day, it gave Yutaka a break when he'd hang out with Kyouko and Akari. In fact, he thought that they were kinda cute.

As Yutaka walked along the sidewalk, he noticed a girl with brown hair ahead trip on a crack and fall onto the ground. He walked forward and offered a hand. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she grunted, taking his hand. "G-guh!" her face turned pink upon seeing the one who helped her's face. She straightened up and yanked her hand away. "T-thank you."

"No problem," he smiled back. _'Wow, what a cute-looking girl,' _Yutaka thought. "Should I walk you to school?"

"I, um... sure." The girl bent down to pick up her bag and walked alongside the dark-haired stranger. Yutaka put his hands in his pockets and tried to make conversation.

"So... what's your name?"

"Kihara Sayumi."

"Cool. I'm Funami Yutaka."

"Ah... I see." Sayumi tried to cover her face, but Yutaka could see that her ears were bright red. _'Oh no. I helped this girl and now she's probably thinking "this guy is totally into me!" or something.'_

_'This guy is totally into me...'_

"You go to Nanamori Middle School?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Hachihayashi Junior High. It's an all-boy's school."

"Hachihayashi? Isn't that... in the opposite direction?" Yutaka stopped in his tracks.

_'Damn.'_ "Sorry, I gotta run." Yutaka smiled apologetically then turned around and sprinted at lightning speed to his school. Regardless, he still arrived late for school. When he slid open the door the classroom, everyone stared at him, the teacher giving him a serious glare. Yutaka panted. _'Right... not the best way to start the school year.'_

* * *

"I totally messed up my introduction!" Akari cried. "Now everyone thinks I'm weird!"

"Ahh, it's okay, Akarin!" Kyouko threw her arm around Akari's shoulders and held her close. "If it makes you feel any better, I always thought you were weird."

"Waahh?!" Akari cried. Yutaka rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to cheer her up or what?" The three lounged about in the tea room outside of Nanamori campus, so Yutaka had to sneak his way in without getting caught. It was a good meeting place for Yutaka and Kyouko since the two had no way of interacting with each other during classes. Now they had Akari join them.

"Can we talk about something less embarrassing?" Akari asked.

"Like what?"

"Something exciting! Since, you know, I'm in middle school now... and my middle school life should be exciting so..."

"Hmm..." Kyouko sat beside Yutaka, who was a holding a book, and reached into his pants to cup his balls. "Like this exciting?" Yutaka's eyes widened and he turned around and slapped her.

Yutaka help up his fist. "Pervert."

"Y-Yutaka-kun... so tsundere..." she touched her face, a hand mark becoming visible. "So then, what should we talk about that's exciting?"

Yutaka grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. "This might seem typical but... what about love?"

"Love?"

"Do you like someone, Akari?" Yutaka asked.

"Hmm... well, I love Yutaka-kun and Kyouko-chan!"

"O-oh... thanks."

"How about you?"

"There isn't really anyone in particular."

"What about Kyouko-chan?"

"I love myself the most."

"How surprising," Yutaka said. "Anyway, there was actually this girl I met this morning."

"Who?"

"She goes to your school, judging by her uniform. She had long, brown hair and eyes. Her name was Kihara Sayumi."

"Hmm... I don't think I've heard her name before. You like her?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she likes me. She got all flustered just talking to me."

"Do you think she's cute?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ohh, Yutaka-kun, don't tell me you've fallen for someone other than me! But even if you like me, don't get your hopes up... no one can beat my love for Mirakurun." Just as she said those words, the door to the tea room slid open and a girl with pink, Mirakurun-esque hair with a club registration form clutched in her hands appeared.

"Excuse me... My name is Yoshikawa Chinatsu. Um... well... I'd like to join the your club!"

Yutaka already knew what was going to happen next. Kyouko gasped. "Mirakurun!?"

"E-EHH?! What's a boy doing here?!"

"Ah," Kyouko realized how weird this must've been, a boy being present in the club room at an all-girl's school. "This is Funami Yutaka. He's from Hachihayashi Junior High."

"Pleased to meet you," he greeted.

"Gross!"

"Huh?"

"Boys are so gross! I'm just here to join the Tea Club!"

"Tea Club?"

"What?"

"Isn't this the tea room?" Chinatsu went further inside and stopped at the table. "May I sit?"

"Yeah," Yutaka replied. Chinatsu went ahead and sat down and presented her registration form to them.

"Isn't this the Tea Club room?"

"Ah, well, according to Kyouko, the Tea Club was disbanded."

"Disbanded? Why?"

"It didn't have enough members," Yutaka explained.

"Oh... so then what club is this?"

"Um..." Right... Kyouko didn't even register for a club. And even if she did... she wouldn't have enough members, either.

"The Amusement Club!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"What club only as two members?" Yutaka asked.

"Ah well..." Kyouko scratched the back of her head. "Mirakurun!" she turned towards her and hugged her tightly. Chinatsu yelped and tried to escape, but her grasp was too strong. Yutaka got behind her and knocked the back of her head, making her stop.

"Don't scare her away."

"Yutaka-kun..."

"Don't worry about her, Chinatsu. I'll protect you."

"Yu... Yutaka senpai!" Chinatsu's eyes filled with stars and she felt herself become infinitely happy. The opposite door slid open, interrupting her thoughts, and the Student Council Vice President and her friend entered.

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!"

"Eh?"

"What is he still doing here?! How many times am I going to have to tell you that this is an all girl's school and boys like him aren't allowed?!"

"W-wait, how did you even know I was here?"

Ayano blushed furiously, turning red from head to toe. Chitose giggled. "T-that's not relevant! Just make sure he goes back to his own school! And you, Toshinou Kyouko, you can't use this club room without permission!"

"Well... I don't know..." Kyouko lay back on the flooring and closed her eyes. "I'm too tired. How about you carry me out of here?"

Ayano blushed further. "O-of course I won't! Idiot!"

_'My presence...'_ Akari thought, _'what happened to it?!'_

...

Yutaka rang the doorbell to Akari's house a few times before the door opened to someone he initially thought to be her, but upon further examination, looked to be her older sister.

"Hey, is Akari here?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, you must be her friend! Yes, she's in her room right now." Akane stepped back to make room for Yutaka to enter. She shut the door and before Yutaka could go farther inside, she grabbed his shoulder and held him in place with a grip made of steel. She leaned in close to him and her face darkened despite maintaining her frightening smile. "Try anything with my precious imouto, and I'll make sure you regret it."

Yutaka felt himself get a little cold. "Oh, um... okay."

The dark aura surrounding Akane disappeared and she released his shoulder. "Okay then! I'm going to go do some manga shopping, so I'm just gonna leave you two here for the time being!" She opened the door again and headed out, but not before giving Yutaka one last glance. "Remember what I said, okay?" The door closed and Yutaka shivered before going to Akari's room.

"Akari?" he called, slowly opening her door.

Yutaka blushed upon seeing Akari in only her underwear. "Yutaka-kun!"

"Akari! Ah, I, sorry!" He shut it closed and leaned against the wall._ 'So that's what they look like...'_ he thought. After a minute or so, Akari opened the door, this time fully clothed.

"Sorry, Yutaka-kun, I didn't think you'd come by today."

"Ahaha, it's okay..."

"Where's Kyouko-chan?"

"She's at my apartment, unconscious. She got bored trying to get me to do something fun even though I was studying, so she ate all my rum raisin until she passed out. I decided I'd come over, if that's okay."

"Oh. Well at least this means I get more screentime."

"You know, I just noticed something, but... Akari, you don't seem to have any presence at all."

"Well it's not my fault! I was supposed to be the main protagonist but for some reason Kyouko-chan ending up taking my place!"

"Don't worry about it too much, Akari. If it means anything to you, I think you're a lot less annoying than Kyouko, at least."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Akari blushed. "Is that all?"

"Well, I think you're also cute... and really pretty."

"T-thanks, Yutaka-kun." She fidgeted with her fingers before saying, "I think you're really cool, too!"

They didn't say anything for a while after that. _'Okay, this is getting really awkward... I kind of wish Kyouko was here, just so she could change the mood or something.' _

"Yutaka-kun."

"Hm?"

Akari got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Eh? Akari-chan?"

"Yutaka-kun, do you want to have sex with me?"

"E-eh?!" Yutaka rubbed the back of his head nervously and blushed slightly. "Akari, why are you asking that?"

"Don't you want to? This is something friends do with each other, right? That's what Chinatsu-chan taught me. Was she lying to me?!"

_'Chinatsu-chan?' _"I'm pretty sure friends don't have sex with each other. Normal friends, anyway. Besides, aren't we kinda young for this?"

"Huh?! But aren't we at that age where we should be experimenting with the opposite sex?!" Akari asked, becoming desperate.

"I don't know, Akari... this sort of thing is kind of..." Akari circled her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips this time. She was quite inexperienced, as expected, but she did manage to get some tongue in there. Yutaka couldn't lie... he was getting a bit hard to the idea... but Akane's words echoed in his mind:_  
_

_'Try anything with my precious imouto, and I'll make sure you regret it.' _Yutaka came to his senses and gently pushed Akari back. She looked confused.

"Yutaka-kun?"

"Sorry, Akari, but we shouldn't do this. It's not that I don't like you or anything, but this seems like a mistake."

"O-oh... okay."

Yutaka coughed. "So, do you need any help with your homework?" _'Geez... why don't I have any guy friends?'_


	2. Chapter 2

While Yutaka talked to a friend in a class, the school's bell rang, signaling the start of a break.

"Sorry, I gotta..."

"Visit your girlfriends? Yeah, I understand." His friend grinned idiotically and flashed him a wink. "Be sure to leave some for me, will ya?"

"Like hell I will," Yutaka said. He got up from his desk, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. As usual, he'd take the shortcut to Nanamori by walking just around the campus then past through the forest. This also saved him from being caught by anyone, for there is no bigger profanity than a male desecrating the purity that is an all-girl's school.

As Yutaka walked along the path that led to the Tea Room, he noticed his red-haired friend just up ahead. _'Hmm... this might be a good time to talk to her about what happened_ yesterday.' He walked a little faster until he caught up with her. She turned her head and blushed slightly upon seeing his face.

"Hey, Akari-chan, about yesterday..."

"It's okay, Yutaka-kun! I just got a little carried away there, I didn't mean to seem too pushy or anything..."

"Oh, it's fine, really. It's not like I didn't want to do it, too. It would just get in the way of our friendship, you know?"

Akari giggled half-heartedly. "Yeah. I was just really moved when you acknowledged the fact that I exist, and all."

"Yeah." Yutaka slid the door to the tea room open, where Chinatsu was busy trying to fight off Kyouko from kissing her.

"Yutaka-senpai!" Chinatsu squealed. She pushed Kyouko off of her and ran towards him. She tackled him to the ground, causing the air to be knocked out of his lungs.

"Hmph," Kyouko huffed. "Must be nice, huh? Getting Chinatsu-chan all to yourself while vagblocking me in the process."

"Like I'd ever like you, Kyouko-senpai. Yutaka-senpai is the only one for me." She stuck her tongue out at Kyouko.

"Please get off of me, Chinatsu-chan," Yutaka said, his voice muffled. The pink haired girl quickly stood up from his body, but not without grinding herself a little on his crotch. He got up and narrowed his eyes at her, giving off the message _'what the fuck was that?'_ Akari went on unnoticed by everybody.

"So, what shall we do today, ladies and gentleman?" Kyouko asked.

"I want to spend some time with Yutaka-senpai," Chinatsu cooed.

"Why do you call me 'senpai?' We don't even attend the same school," Yutaka said.

"More importantly, why do you love Yutaka-kun and not me?" Kyouko added.

"Because you're a girl," Chinatsu stated bluntly.

"Psshhh! Why does that even matter? We go to an all-girl's school, so hot yuri action is pretty much inevitable. Besides, are you saying that if Yutaka-kun was a girl you wouldn't love him anymore?"

Chinatsu thought about a female Yutaka for a second. She blushed. "Yutaka-senpai as a girl would be really pretty... but two girls going out is always strange, no matter how you look at it!"

"Well if that's the case, then Yutaka-kun would never love you anyway since he's in love with me." Kyouko sneered.

Chinatsu went red with rage. "W-what?! Since when?!"

"Don't you know, Chinatsu-chan? Me and Yutaka are childhood friends. Therefore, we've already gone farther than you ever will. He and I have also done it."

"YUTAKA-SENPAI HOW COULD YOU?! Our first time was supposed to be together!"

Yutaka walked up and smacked the back of Kyouko's head. "She's lying. We have never slept together in the figurative sense."

"Yutaka-kun..." Kyouko muttered, feeling her bump. "If you ever change your mind Chinatsu-chan, I'm always available! You don't need some boy when you've got me!"

"Shut it, Kyouko-senpai!"

"Speaking of boys, let's switch uniforms."

"Why, exactly?"

"I want to know what's it like to be a man."

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with girls all the time," Yutaka murmured.

Kyouko pulled off her uniform and let her clothing pile to the floor. Everyone but Chinatsu blushed at the sight of Kyouko's half naked body.

"Kyouko-chan," Akari started. "You're wearing very... provocative underwear."

"I wore this just for you, Chinatsu-chan."

Chinatsu frowned. "Stay away from me."

"We're changing in front of them?"

"Don't be shy, Yutaka-senpai!" Chinatsu cheered, becoming excited at the prospect of seeing him change. Yutaka shook his head and started to unbutton his uniform. Once his pants were off, Chinatsu's nose bled at the sight of him in only his boxers. Akari felt her face heat up. Abs.

"Not bad, not bad," Kyouko commented, clearly checking him out. She held out her own uniform towards him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Yutaka sighed. He took her uniform while Kyouko put on his. The two struggled to fit into each other's clothing, and in the end Yutaka felt his body being constricted by the extremely small and tight serafuku. Kyouko, on the other hand, wore the gakuran which came over her hands and feet several inches and looked quite ridiculous, but not nearly as much as Yutaka did right now.

"This... this is mortifying," Yutaka said, already regretting his decision.

"I feel kinda cool. I'm gonna go back to school with this." Before Yutaka could protest, Kyouko dashed out of the tea room and back to the school's building.

"Dammit, Kyouko! I can't return to class like this!"

* * *

"Fu-Funami-san, is it?" the purple-haired girl asked timidly.

Yutaka turned his head in her direction and noticed her. "Yeah?" He stopped leaning on the school's wall and put his hands in his pockets. "You need me for something?"

"You're waiting for Toshinou Kyouko right now, right?"

"Yeah, she's staying over tonight."

Ayano felt her heart race at what that could possibly mean. "Well, I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Y-you and Toshinou-Kyouko... aren't dating, are you?"

Yutaka laughed softly. "I know it might seem that way, but she's just been my best friend since we were little."

Ayano felt relief wash over her. "O-oh... okay. I was just wondering." She blushed and avoided looking at him directly.

"Hey, I know this might seem obvious, but do you like Kyouko?"

Ayano's entire body turned cherry red and she waved her hands in denial. "W-what?! What are you talking about?! Where did you even get that from, anyway?! Of course I don't like her or anything, I was just curious, that's all!"

"Well, that's for the best I guess. I mean, it's not like two girls could ever really be together, anyway."

"Huh?"

"I'm not saying two girls can't have a relationship and everything, it's just that they can never get married and society will shun you. Its probably better that you don't like her."

Ayano'a spirits quickly died down and she stared at the ground sadly. "Yeah... I guess you're right, Funami-san."

"So, uh, does that mean you actually like me?"

She blushed yet again, this time for some inexplicable reason. "No! Why would I?! I-I was just... I mean you're sort of cute, but... no wait!"

Yutaka laughed and rubbed the top of her head. "You're really funny, Sugiura-san. It makes me kind of want to date you."

Ayano blushed even further, though she didn't know why. She became so overwhelmed, that she started to get angry. "FUNAMI YUTAKA!" she knocked his head, causing him to massage his injury.

"Ah... sorry, Sugiura-san. I didn't mean to sound as if I was coming onto you or anything."

Ayano furrowed her eyebrows and continued to stare at the ground angrily, as if it did something. The school's doors opened and out came an energetic blonde.

"Yutaka-kun!"

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano exclaimed.

"What?"

"N-nothing, nevermind!" the purple-haired girl turned and went back into the school without another word.

Kyouko giggled and walked by Yutaka's side as they headed to his apartment. "Typical Ayano."

"She's totally in love with you, you know."

"Hey, what? What are you talking about?"

"Are you that oblivious? Maybe you should stop chasing after Chinatsu-chan and try going after someone who actually likes you back."

"What makes you think she likes me?"

"It's obvious she cares about you, Kyouko. She's just... not too honest with her feelings."

"Huh."

"I think it's unfortunate that you guys can't really have a normal relationship like most people, but I think you should still try to work something out with her. I don't think the fact that you're both the same gender invalidates your love."

"You really wouldn't mind if Ayano stole me away from you?"

Yutaka laughed quietly. "No, I wouldn't."

Kyouko smiled and bumped her shoulder with his. "Thanks for the advice, Yutaka-kun. Ironically though, I kinda want to be your girlfriend, now."

"No thanks."

Kyouko grinned and linked their arms together tightly. "You'd make such a good boyfriend, though. Maybe we should start dating, just to see how it goes."

Yutaka pushed Kyouko's face away, who was trying to rub her cheek with his. "That'd be too weird since we grew up together."

"No way! If anything, it makes more sense. Please go out with me, Yutaka-kun!"

"Not a chance," Yutaka said. Kyouko released his arm and folded both of hers.

"Fine." Then she got a naughty grin on her face. "But if you ever need me for lessons when you do get a girlfriend..." she cupped his ear and whispered, "I'll be here for you."

Yutaka turned pink and glared at her. "Cut it out."

"Fufufu. We're friends, remember? Us doing it wouldn't mean anything."

"I don't think sex is something you should do casually with your friends."

"Ever heard of 'friends with benefits?'"

"Well yeah, but I think you should do it with someone that's important to you."

"Boo. Am I not important, Yutaka-kun?"

"Hmm..."

"Hmm...?"

Yutaka waved his hand in dismissal. "Nevermind. Let's just go home. Or rather, my home, where you'll be staying at even though I told you no."

"You don't mind it, though," Kyouko winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakurako watched in jealousy and anger as Himawari once again went home with Chinatsu. How dare she steal her away! I mean, Himawari was, after all her homework tutor... right? Sakurako stood up from her desk, clenched her teeth and balled up her fists as she stormed out of the classroom to head home, alone. She'd hoped she wouldn't run into Akari again, considering how bad of a tutor she was.

While she walked to her house, she noticed Kyouko-senpai's best friend Funami-kun exiting a convenient store. With her mind clouded with jealousy, a devious idea came to mind to get back at Himawari. She strode forward with confidence and approached him.

"Hey!" she greeted.

Yutaka slowed down his pace and looked at her. "Oh hey, you're one of the underclassmen from Kyouko's school, aren't you? What was your name again?"

Sakurako grinned and pointed at herself. "Oomuro Sakurako!"

"Funami Yutaka."

"Has anyone ever told you that you had such nice, fat cheeks?" Sakurako asked, convinced she had flattered him with her charm.

"Um... I guess not."

"Well they're really awesome! And uh... your waist is... very supportive!"

"Thanks... I think."

"Funami-kun..." She stopped walking, prompting Yutaka to the same.

"Hm?"

"I... I've always liked you... and um... I was wondering... if you would go out with me?" Sakurako tried to sound as sincere as possible.

Yutaka laughed a little, clearly a little embarrassed. "Oh... really? I never really noticed since I don't see you that often. We haven't really talked to each other. But um... sure?"

"R-really?!" She couldn't believe that actually worked.

"Yeah. I've never dated anyone before since no one's asked me yet... so I think this could be fun."

"Yes!" She smiled widely, exposing her sharp tooth. "I bet that boob-monster will be begging me to take her back soon!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just talking to myself."

"So... should I take you out tomorrow night? If you want, I can take you to a movie."

"Yes! And be sure to pick me up in the morning for school!"

"Alright. I really look forward to getting to know you better, Oomuro-san."

"Please, we're dating, remember? Call me Sakurako!"

"Ah okay, Sakurako. See you tomorrow." Yutaka turned around to the other direction and headed back to his apartment, leaving Sakurako on the sidewalk. _'Excellent... excellent...'_

...

Sakurako gripped Yutaka's arm firmly, he felt as if his blood circulation had been cut off. As promised, they walked to school together, though he didn't anticipate that she would be this clingy. Things only got worse when Sakurako's rival, Himawari, stepped out of her house and noticed the pair. Once the busty girl caught up with them, Yutaka swore she might've broken something.

"Oh hey, Himawari-chan!" Sakurako greeted with much vigor.

Himawari looked tired and glanced at them. "Sakurako, what are you doing walking with Funami-kun?"

The blonde smirked. "Oh, you didn't hear? He and I started dating."

Himawari seemed to have paled and her face was one of complete shock. Yutaka felt kind of bad for her. "He's what?"

"Did I stutter?! Yutaka-kun is now my boyfriend!"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday! He confessed to me and asked me out, could you believe it?" Yutaka raised his eyebrow at her._ 'I'm pretty sure it was the other way around...'_

Himawari furrowed her eyebrows and looked deeply hurt by her comment. "Is that... so?"

"Yup! Looks like no matter how big your boobs are, they're just no match for me, huh?" the blonde sneered. Yutaka noticed how much in pain Himawari seemed to be in but didn't say anything. Instead, he sighed and continued to walk his new girlfriend to school.

* * *

Yutaka took a sip of his tea and continued reading the book in his hands. He folded his legs to get a bit more comfortable, but couldn't seem to because of Kyouko staring at him the entire time since he arrived in the tea room.

"Can I help you?"

Kyouko promptly stood up and shut the doors to the tea room to make sure no one was around to hear her. She then sat back down on the pillow across from Yutaka and continued to stare at him.

"What is it already?" he yelled, setting down his book on the table.

"You got a girlfriend?!"

Yutaka relaxed. "That's what this was about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's not like you need to know about it!"

Kyouko slammed her fist against the table. "We've been best friends since forever, Yutaka-kun! Just what is our relationship that you can't even tell me about this kind of stuff?!"

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I should've told you. But is it really that important to you?"

"It is! Your love life concerns me greatly and this is news to me that you finally got the nerve to ask a girl out!"

"Actually, she asked me out."

"Eh?"

"Sakurako came to me while I was walking outside and confessed her feelings... I think. I just accepted it because I thought dating might be fun."

Kyouko crossed her arms grumpily. "Figures you're the one to get asked, Yutaka-chan. You always have been popular with the girls."

"Whatever. I have a date tonight to go to the movies with her so I can't help you with your homework this time."

Kyouko frowned and turned her eyes away. "Good for you. Do whatever you like with your new girlfriend. Not like I care."

"Good. I was hoping you'd understand." Yutaka picked up his book again and resumed reading. Kyouko seemed to get mad at this and walked over to him with her pillow in hand. She gathered all of her strength and smacked him as hard as she could with her pillow, causing him pain and the book to fly out of his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kyouko balled up her fists and stared daggers at him. "I will absolutely not allow her to take you, Yutaka-kun!"

"Huh? Wait... are you jealous?"

"I'm not! Just go ahead and leave already so you can make out with your girlfriend or something!"

"How am I supposed to do that when school's still in session?"

Kyouko pointed towards the door. "Out!"

"Geez..." Yutaka gathered all his stuff and left. All the while, Kyouko seethed. Thankfully, Akari nor Chinatsu didn't come to the clubroom since Akari was out sick and Chinatsu was doing some knitting activity with Himawari. When the bell rang, Kyouko was pulled out of her thoughts so she headed back to school with a scowl on her face. When she was greeted happily by Sakurako in the hall, Kyouko gave her a dirty look and ignored her. Sakurako stopped in her tracks and looked at her as she left, confused. Once Kyouko was in her classroom, she couldn't stop thinking about Yutaka.

* * *

The cold air bit into Yutaka's skin as he walked to Sakurako's house. She told him to pick her up around 7:00, and for whatever reason it was especially chilly tonight. He shivered and checked the time on his phone, seeing that he was just about ten minutes early. Her directions to her house wasn't exactly clear, he nearly got lost this morning, and he still had a difficult time navigating through the unfamiliar area. Eventually, he found her house and walked up the steps to ring her doorbell.

The door opened to a taller blonde, probably around high school age, with shorter hair than Sakurako. "Yes?"

"Is Sakurako home?"

"She's out shopping for snacks."

_'She decided to do that at this hour?' _Yutaka wondered. "Oh. Sorry for the disturbance."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakurako's boyfriend."

She raised a brow. "Boyfriend?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I didn't believe her. Why don't you come in, um...?"

"Funami Yutaka."

"I'm Nadeshiko." She made way for him to enter the house, which was surprisingly cozy-looking. Nadeshiko shut the door then led him to the living area. "So, what's my little sister doing dating a guy that's way older than her?"

"I'm only a year ahead of her. I'm still in middle school," Yutaka explained.

"Really?" Nadeshiko ran her eyes up and down his body, seeming a bit impressed. "You're quite mature-looking for a middle-schooler. If I didn't know any better I'd think you could be in my grade. I'm rather surprised Sakurako has good taste in men."

"Ah, um..."

Nadeshiko smiled at him. "Not that I would know. I do have a girlfriend, but..." she placed a hand on his chest and rubbed it sensually. "You seem different from other guys."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yup. Although I think you exceed her when it comes to looks."

"Nee-chan!" Sakurako called, opening the door with bags of groceries in her hands. "I'm back!"

Nadeshiko removed her hand from Yutaka' chest and resumed her cool composure. "Sakurako? What took you so long? You kept your boyfriend waiting."

"Boyfriend? O-oh, boyfriend, yes! Hurry up and let's go Yutaka, before the movie starts!"

"Alright." Just as he stepped forward, Nadeshiko grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Just a moment, Sakurako. I must speak to him to make sure he knows his boundaries."

"What are you, my dad? I'll be waiting outside." Sakurako dropped the plastic bags and went out.

"Nadeshiko-san?"

Nadeshiko gripped his arms and reached up to kiss him. It caught Yutaka by surprise, but he found himself kissing her back. Her lips were even softer than Akari's and she obviously had more experience than her. She then pulled back, a trail of saliva in between them. Nadeshiko wiped her mouth with her hand. "Good luck with your date, Yuta-kun."

Yutaka's face heated up and he wiped off the saliva with his jacket sleeve. "Uh... uh huh." He turned around and left the house, meeting Sakurako outside.

"Took you long enough. Come on, let's go!" Sakurako linked her arm with his. Yutaka shook his head and tried to forget about what just happened earlier.

...

"That was awesome!" Sakurako exclaimed as they left the theatre.

"It was literally just a movie with penguins exploding. What was so interesting about that?"

"You don't get it! There was a deeper story to it."

"How?"

"You see, the explosions each penguin goes through represents the deep longing and melancholy within the protagonist's heart. Everything is connected!"

_'So you really are Kyouko's counterpart.' _"That makes no sense." Around this time, thunder crashed and rain started to pour. They didn't have an umbrella, and Yutaka noticed his apartment building just up ahead, so they ran up and went inside.

"Guh. I'm all wet."

"Your house is kinda far. You wanna just stay over tonight?"

Sakurako smirked. "Sure..."

Once they entered his apartment, Sakurako went into the living room and lay on the floor. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Uh, try not to break anything, okay?"

"Sure." She took out her phone and checked her messages, seeing that Himawari wouldn't be able to hang out tomorrow either because she was still helping out Chinatsu. Sakurako clenched her teeth in anger and threw her phone in the corner.

"Hey!"

"Yutaka," Sakurako said, sitting up.

"Why did you throw your phone, just now?"

She scrunched up her face and removed her shirt. "Have sex with me."

"But it's only our first date!"

Sakurako got up and tugged at his belt. "Come on, already. You want this, don't you?"

"I do, but... don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" After all, he didn't want her to make a decision she would come to regret later.

"This is fine," she reaffirmed, becoming impatient. She zipped down his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

He reached forward and took her wrist before she could go any further. "Are you sure you want this?"

For just a moment, she thought about Himawari and how upset she would be if she saw the like this. Then she remembered how Himawari had been putting her off for some pink haired freak and it destroyed any sympathy she might have had. "I do want this."

Yutaka nodded and let her continue. Sakurako helped him take his shirt off, Yutaka doing likewise unhooking her bra (what bra?). She lay on the floor for him and blushed heavily as he removed her skirt and panties. When she looked down and locked eyes with him, she suddenly imagined him as a certain blue-haired titty monster. Sakurako quickly shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her mind.

Sakurako gasped as soon as the tip of his tongue made contact with her most private area. He flicked his tongue along her clit, occasionally dipping his finger inside of her hole, wanting for her to be ready enough so that he could enter her without too much pain. She moaned when he started to suck on her bud, somewhere deep within herself wishing it was Himawari doing this instead.

He stopped just as she was about to come, making her a bit angry. He stood up, unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants. He tossed them somewhere then knelt down between her legs. He made sure to stroke himself to full length.

Sakurako sat up on her elbows and looked at him, annoyed. "Aren't you going to wear protection?"

"I'll pull out," he reassured. Yutaka positioned the head of his cock right at her slit. "Are you sure about this? You're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah, just hurry up and put it in already!" she snapped. He did as was told and pushed in as hard as he could. The blonde yelped out in pain and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Yutaka realized he might've gone a little too forcefully, and thrusted at a slower pace so as to let her adjust. Sakurako clawed his back with her nails, trying to ignore the pain of her torn hymen.

Yutaka picked up speed and slapped his hips against her, trying to pleasure his girlfriend. Sakurako was in less pain now, it started to feel good. He pulled himself out until just the very tip was in then suddenly moved all the way back inside, reaching her deep. She moaned loudly and bunched her fist in his dark hair. He panted as he went at it, loving the feeling of her wet, warm walls clenching around his cock. It became too much for him and he pulled out at the last moment and coated her small breasts and stomach with his sperm. Sakurako closed one eye when some of it reached her face.

Yutaka got up and noticed a small amount of blood on his penis. He walked into the kitchen for a tissue and cleaned it off, then found Sakurako already passed out on the floor. He got another tissue and cleaned her up, got her dressed in pajamas, and let her sleep in his futon.


	4. Chapter 4

Yutaka opened one eye and realized that it was early morning. He turned his head toward the clock and read 6:21. He yawned and sat up, noticing a blonde sleeping noisily at his side.

"Hey," he said, gently shaking her side to wake her up. "We gotta go to school."

"Five more minutes, Nee-chan," she mumbled.

Yutaka exhaled a breath and got up to make some breakfast. He checked the pantry and fridge for ingredients, although the only thing he managed to find in the fridge was an old box of powdered mochi, fish, oyster sauce, and tons of fucking rum raisin. _'That reminds me... Kyouko was really upset yesterday when she found out I was dating Sakurako. I should try talking to her later.' _He closed the fridge and prepared some rice, miso soup and fish. All the while, he thought about what he'd say to Kyouko.

_'Well, it's not like I've ever seen her jealous before of anyone but Chinatsu-chan. Then again, I don't think she's really crushing on her or anything... probably one of those phases girls go through. Hm... so Kyouko likes... me? Ugh, that's too weird. But I at least like her more than Sakurako. She seems like she just wants to make Himawari jealous or something. Plus, I barely know anything about her.'_ Yutaka finished cutting the tofu and dumped them in the soup.

Sakurako walked into the kitchen, looking groggy from sleep. She stretched her arms and yawned, then let loose a putrid smelling fart.

Yutaka gave her the stink eye.

"What?"

"Tch." Talk about rude. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! The smell of rice got me up."

He raised a brow. "You can smell the rice?"

"Of course I can! Anyway, last night was great, but you could've lasted longer."

He gave her another pointed look. "I was just as much a virgin as you were. Anyway, do you think you could go to school on your own this time? I'd rather not be late for my own class again."

"Hmph. Whatever." Sakurako left the kitchen. Yutaka got the trays ready and carried them to the table in the living room, where Sakurako was waiting. She dive right in while Yutaka ate at a more relaxed pace. Strangely, he still finished first.

The two headed out of the apartment building and Sakurako noticed Himawari heading to the direction of her school. Himawari also saw them and abruptly stopped when she saw Sakurako leave the building with Yutaka.

"Sakurako..." she said quietly. "You stayed over his place last night?"

Sakurako folded her arms. "Yeah. So?"

"What... what were you two doing together?"

"What else, Himawari?" Yutaka realized that Himawari's hands were now trembling and that her eyes were glistening. He couldn't take it any longer and decided he'd leave.

"Ah, Sakurako, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. See you after school." He quickly left the scene, making sure not to look back. _'What have I gotten myself into...'_

* * *

Occasionally, when Yutaka went to the tea room, there would be no one there. This was one of those days. This sort of thing happened for various reasons, whether there was something going on at the girls' school, some were out sick, or he was just early. However, Yutaka would expect at least Kyouko to come. For whatever reason, she didn't. It was rather quiet in the club house without her, it was almost unsettling. He simply read a book to pass the time, but found that the silence was actually quite distracting.

The door to his right slid open. "TOSHINOU KYOUKO! Huh?" Ayano looked around, but found that her favorite blonde/rival wasn't around. "Funami Yutaka?"

He set down his book. "Kyouko's not here. I'm not sure why."

Ayano looked disappointed. "Oh. Well, I guess that doesn't really matter. W-wait, what are _you _doing here, Funami Yutaka?! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to be here?!"

A sweet-looking girl with short, white hair appeared from behind her. "My, my, Ayano-chan, you don't call anyone by both their names unless you like them, do you? Don't tell me you've fallen for Toshinou-san's best friend as well?" she smiled and held her glasses.

"H-HUH?! What are you going on about all of a sudden? I don't even like Toshinou Kyouko!"

"That's not what I said..."

Ayano's face reddened. "That's... shut up! There's absolutely no way I like Toshinou Kyouko and Funami Yutaka, no way!"

"Uwaa! She's bleeding!" Yutaka exclaimed. He ran up and helped Ayano plug her nostrils with tissues. "You should go to the nurse."

"Eh? Well, fine I guess... don't do naughty things when I'm not around, you two..." this caused Ayano to blush further while Chitose headed back outside.

"Aren't you going with her?" Yutaka asked.

"She knows where to go. She's done this... a lot."

"Well, you can stay here if you want." He went back to the table and continued to read.

"Of course I can! This is my school after all and I'm vice president!" She sat down across from him and... just sat there. She didn't really have anything to do. She would sometimes glance at Yutaka, and when he looked back, she quickly darted her eyes away and blushed. Not liking the awkward atmosphere, Ayano decided to try and say something. "This silence is like a pent-up pentagon."

Yutaka burst out laughing and covered his mouth to avoid being too loud. "P-pent up... pent..." After a pretty good amount of time, he sighed and calmed down.

_'He just sighed... did I just make the mood worse?' _"Sorry, was that bad?"

"No, just don't make me laugh again or I'll... puma pants."

Ayano turned her head away and slapped her hand over own mouth.

_'Dammit, what was I thinking?! Puma pants? That sounds really stupid! I think she's crying now...'_

She steadied her breathing and regained her composure. "These cheesy jokes are not so grate."

Yutaka buried his face in the book, trying not to look so obvious. Ayano noticed that his shoulders were trembling and guessed that her joke really was that terrible. _'If only my puns were as creative as his was. But I'm glad that I got to see this side of him... I wonder if he's always this playful?'_

"God, I thought I was gonna die there," he breathed, recovering from his sudden outburst.

"My jokes were pretty bad, though."

"Well I find them funny."

Ayano's face flushed. "T-thanks." There was another long silence.

_'What's with this awkward atmosphere again?'_ They both wondered.

Ayano cleared her throat. "So, Funami Yutaka, do you have any idea where Toshinou Kyouko may be?"

"No, not really. I think I know why she isn't here though. You see, I recently got a girlfriend and she was really jealous, so I think she doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that Oomuro girl."

"O-oh..."

"I don't really like her, though, and I know she doesn't like me. She's just using me to make some other girl jealous."

"Oh! Oh, that explains it." Ayano felt somewhat pleased at this news. "So Toshinou Kyouko... she likes you?"

"I guess. But I never thought of her as anything more than a friend, really."

"I see. Is there anyone you really like?"

"Hm... no, I don't think so. There are a few girls that I think are cute but not enough that I'd spend all my energy trying to date them."

"Ah. Yes, that makes sense."

"But I think you'd make a really nice girlfriend, Sugiura-san."

"H-ha-hah?! W-why are you even saying that?!"

"Ah ha ha, sorry. I'm doing this to you again, aren't I? I'm just saying that you're a very lovely girl and all, I know you're into Kyouko and I think you'd be a good girlfriend for her."

"W-what?! Where did that come from?! That's totally not true! Besides, she's annoying, doesn't listen to me, and always beats my test scores even though I studied harder than she did..." She blushed. "But I guess thats what I like about her."

The corner of his lip quirked in amusement.

* * *

"Yuta-kun? Come to pick up my little sister again?"

"Yeah, I guess. She isn't gone again, is she?"

"She is, actually. Sakurako went over to her friend Akaza-san's to work on homework."

"Akari?" _'That's kinda weird...'_ "Well, is it alright if I stay here for now?"

"Of course." He went inside and Nadeshiko offered him some orange juice, which he kindly accepted. He sat on the couch and waited for her. When she came back, he took his juice and she sat likewise on the same couch.

"Thanks, Nadeshiko-san."

"Just Nadeshiko is fine."

"Really? Alright."

"You know, Yuta-kun, I really am glad that you started dating my sister. The house is a lot quieter without her here."

"Hm?" he hummed through his straw.

"Sakurako is lazy and stupid. Me and her little sister Hanako have to deal with her everyday. Since she started going out with you, we've been given a well-deserved break."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... that makes me wonder, what do you see in my sister, anyway? I don't really see why any guy would want to date her."

"She asked me out, not me. I'm not really into her or anything, but I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm just trying this whole dating thing out."

"Oh? So basically, you're no different than a desperate girl?"

"Uh well... I guess you could say that."

Nadeshiko smiled. " You're rather amusing. So tell me, did you have sex with my sister that night a few days ago?"

Yutaka felt his face flush. "That's kinda..."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"How did you even guess that?"

"Well, given the circumstances, it was quite obvious that when she didn't come home that night she was staying at your place. Also, she complained to me the next day about 'sore hips,' and what else could that mean?"

"Oh... huh." Yutaka drank more of his juice, feeling a but uncomfortable.

"So Yuta-kun..."

"Mm?"

"Woukd you mind doing the same thing with me?"

Yutaka choked on his orange juice. "Sorry, I think I misheard you. What?"

Nadeshiko leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his ear. "I said, would you like to do the same thing with me?"

"B-but I'm dating your sister..."

"And...?"

"That's considered cheating, isn't it?"

"It's not like she would ever find out," she purred, undoing his pants. Yutaka gulped and tried to resist her, but found her way too tantalizing. Still he tried to argue,

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Nadeshiko sat up and smiled. "Am I not allowed to be curious every once in a while? I've always wanted to try out sex with a man but never found myself attracted to any, that is, until I met you," she said, pointing a finger to the center of his chest. His mind clouded with lust, he allowed her to pull his half-limp organ from the slot of his boxers.

"I still think this is a bad idea," he protested weakly, though he knew resistance was futile.

"Oh?" She wrapped a warm hand around his cock and leaned forward, touching her cheek to it. "Then this should be fine, right? Just a blowjob couldn't hurt." Sh. Stroked him up and down, trying to get a reaction out of him. She was successful when he groaned deeply, especially when she grazed the very tip with her thumb.

Nadeshiko removed her hand, softly pressed her lips against it then slowly opened her mouth to take the head in. It was relatively easy to take it all the way in to the base, but she found that it became more difficult when his cock started to gradually harden in her mouth. She tried to swallow him down her throat, but because this was her first time doing this sort of thing she gagged against it and pulled back with a trail of saliva hanging from her bottom lip.

"Don't overdo yourself," Yutaka said, stroking her blonde hair. This reassured her and she moved her lips back onto his cock and used her hand to stimulate the rest of the area she couldn't reached. Nadeshiko moved her head back and forth, gently tugging on his member and her tongue flat against the underside of his penis. Yutaka grunted, pushing her head farther down his meat to reach deeper into her throat.

Nadeshiko released his cock with a pop, much to his dismay. She then dipped her head down and ran her tongue along his hard shaft from the very bottom all the way to the top. She continued to lick at his member as if it were a popsicle, occasionally flashing him a seductive smile.

"Nadeshiko," he whispered, his breathing becoming harsh and labored. "I'm close..."

She briefly chuckled and grabbed his prick, placed her lips around his sensitive head, and brought both her mouth and hand together so that it felt like his entire cock was being sucked in. She kept doing this for a little while longer until he threw his head back and shot his thick, hot cum down her throat. He moaned loudly, Nadeshiko pleased that she made him feel this good with just a simple blowjob.

She swallowed all of his semen, making sure not to miss a single drop. She pulled him out and sat up properly, seeing his face one of complete satisfaction.

"So, how was that for a beginner?"

Yutaka exhaled contently. "No way was that your first time."

"I promise you, it was. I'm quite good at oral, you see. Just ask my girlfriend."

"Right, 'girlfriend.' Well I have to say... you were amazing."

"Thank you, Yuta-kun. Next time, let's go all the way, okay?"

"Eh? Well... alright." His phone started to vibrate, so he got up and fixed his pants and underwear then took his cellphone out of his pocket. "Is it okay if I take this?"

"It's fine."

Yutaka answered his phone and walked into the kitchen so that he wasn't in hearing range. "Hello?"

_"Hey! Where are you?! You were supposed to meet me thirty minutes ago!"_

"Sakurako? But I thought you were at Akari's studying?"

_"Akari's? Why would I be there? My older sister told me to meet you at the cafe 'cause she saw you there earlier."_

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't go the the cafe today... you know what, fine, I'll meet you there, just wait for me."

_"Good, I'll be-wait, nevermind."_

"Huh? Why not? Did something happen?"

_"It's nothing important to you just cancel our date, I have to talk to someone."_

"Eh? Sakurako?" Yutaka realized she hung up. He sighed put his phone back in his pocket. He left the kitchen and headed for the door, deciding to go home.

"Going to meet up with Sakurako?"

"No, she had something come up. I'm going home now. But uh, before I go... did you tell her I was at the cafe?"

"Yeah."

"Even though I wasn't?"

"How else could I have gotten you alone?"

"That's... I gotta go. See ya."

"Wait," she called, getting up from the couch. She walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips chastely, similar to the way a wife bids her husband goodbye for work. "Next time, kay?"

"..."

She laughed and turned around, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Girls..." he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakurako closed her phone and turned her attention to the blue-haired girl standing just a meter ahead of her. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Himawari stared at the ground so that Sakurako couldn't see the glistening of her eyes. "T-that was your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah? So? Don't you know it's normal to go out on dates with the person you're in a relationship with or are you just stupid?"

"Of course I know that!" she snapped unexpectedly. "I just..."

"What is it already?! Because of you, I had to cancel my date with him! So just spit it out so I could go home!" The pair turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming from behind Sakurako. "Yutaka?"

"Sakurako. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm just talking to her about something. Why are you even here, anyway?"

"I pass by this cafe when I take the shortcut to my apartment. Are you two fine?"

"Yeah! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Geez..."

"Then why is Himawari crying?"

The other girl rubbed at her eyes, her face red. "It's nothing, really! I was just heading home! You two can go to your date together."

Sakurako felt a twinge of guilt for her. However, there was no way she'd admit that so instead she said, "Good! Let's go then!"

He sighed loudly, exhausted with his so-called 'girlfriend.' He was tired of Sakurako, of their 'relationship,' and of seeing Himawari get hurt because of her. "Stop it, Sakurako. I know you're only doing this to make her jealous. That's all this has been about."

"I..." she gripped the strap of her bag tightly and averted his gaze.

"You're saying such hurtful things to her. You've caused your own friend this much pain and you don't even give a damn about her feelings."

Sakurako clenched her teeth angrily. "We're not friends! We never have been! She's just a stupid girl with huge breasts that can't even find the time to help me with my homework!"

"Sakurako..." Himawari whispered.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!"

Yutaka lifted his hand and slapped Sakurako across her face. "That's enough. You never really cared about being my girlfriend. That's fine, I didn't, either, but you didn't have to do this to her. We're over." With that, he walked off to the direction of his home, leaving the two girls.

Sakurako touched the reddening mark on her face, which stung quite a bit.

"You deserved it," Himawari said, lifting her face to look at her. "But if you really felt that jealous about me spending all my time with someone else, you could've said something."

The blonde, too, felt she was on the verge of tears. "Stupid. I wasn't jealous."

"Enough already! Just be honest with me, you were jealous, weren't you?!"

Sakurako furrowed her brows. "No. I wasn't."

"You really are stubborn." Himawari stepped forward and pulled Sakurako's hand away from her cheek, then gently stroked the area where Yutaka had slapped her. "But I guess it can't be helped, huh?"

Sakurako blushed and slapped her hand away. "Shut up."

"Sakurako," Himawari said sternly. The blonde instinctively turned her attention to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting to make time for you. I'm sorry for not being able to help you with your schoolwork. I..." Himawari started to cry and placed her hands on Sakurako's shoulders. She lowered her head and let her tears fall to the pavement. "I'm sorry that I caused you all this trouble."

"Idiot," Sakurako said. "I should be the one that's sorry." Himawari lifted her head to look at her, and found nothing but truth on her face. Sakurako wrapped her arms around Himawari tightly. Himawari hadn't expected it, but reciprocated nonetheless. The two stood there, in front of the cafe, their body heat the only source of warmth in the winter's cold. It was there that they became honest with their feelings, both of them using each other's shoulders to cry on.

...

Yutaka shoved his hands in his pockets and fast-walked to his apartment. He felt really stressed from the argument, but was relieved that he finally ended things with Sakurako. He hoped that she and Himawari would work things out together now that he was out of the picture.

As he approached the building, he suddenly realized that he hadn't talked to Kyouko for a whole two weeks. That was quite unusual, considering they've never had a serious argument before. He had missed all chances to talk to her for various reasons that came up since he started dating Sakurako half a month ago. He figured now would be a good time to talk to her. So, he turned around to the direction of her house.

Once he reached her house, he rung the doorbell once and hoped her parents weren't home. Her dad didn't like him but her mom, on the other hand, gushed about how much she 'shipped' those two. Thankfully, it was Kyouko that answered.

The blonde had a quizzical look on her face. "Yutaka-kun?"

"Kyouko. I was hoping we could talk."

"This isn't about that time I used your toothbrush to clean my toilet, is it?"

"No-wait... what?"

"Aahhaha! Nothing, nothing, nevermind! Come in!"

Kyouko let him in and closed the door behind him. "Your parents aren't home?"

"They're out on a date. Romantic, huh?" Kyouko grinned.

Yutaka smiled back. He was starting to see the old Kyouko again. "It's been a while since we talked to each other."

An anger vain appeared on Kyouko's temple. "Well, you just seemed too busy hanging out with your girlfriend to spend time with me-or, uh, the amusement club."

"Ex-girlfriend. We broke up."

Kyouko raised both her eyebrows. "Eh? Why?"

"We didn't really like each other. She was just using me to make someone else jealous." Yutaka paused, observing her reaction. She seemed surprisingly calm. Abruptly, she got up, grabbed a pillow from her couch, and smothered his face with it.

"Gah! Sto-cut it out! Kyouko!" He struggled for air until she took the pillow away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Good to have you back in the amusement club, Yutaka-kun!"

"Jeez... You're such a pain. Wait, so... that's it?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You weren't... jealous?"

Kyouko's cheeks went slightly pink. "I was just annoyed that it wasn't the four of us in the clubroom anymore."

"Oh. So you don't like me or anything?"

"Nonsense! I love you, Yutaka-kun." Kyouko circled her arms around his neck from behind him and hugged him tightly. Yutaka rolled his eyes and leaned back, squashing her against the floor. She grunted, nearly crushed from his weight. "Yu-Yutaka-kun..."

"This is really comfortable," he said, relaxing himself. He put his hands behind his head and smirked. "I just might fall asleep here." Kyouko mumbled something incoherent, so he shifted his position so that he was looking down at her, with both hands on either side of her head. "What was that?"

"You're so heavy!" she complained. Kyouko blushed and glanced down at the area where they were pressed against each other, and realized Yutaka was in between her legs. "Yutaka... kun? Are you... hard?"

Yutaka felt his cheeks heat up. "I should probably head home. It's getting late." Just as he said those words, the front door opened and both of Kyouko's parents walked in on the two of them in a rather compromising position.

"KYYAAA!" Kyouko's mother squealed. "I knew you two would eventually get together!"

"YOUNG MAN!" Her father stomped forward and roughly grabbed the collar of Yutaka's shirt, pulling him away. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?!" A vein bulged from his neck, his face one of complete rage.

"Ah-I-I'm sorry sir. But it wasn't what you think-"

"Bullshit! I saw you on top of her!" He lifted him up, his feet dangling from the floor, and very literally threw him out of the house, slamming the door shut. Yutaka rubbed his face, feeling a cut from where he hit his cheek on the concrete. He stood up, a bit sore, and headed back home. As he did so, his thoughts were racing. _'What was that?! I actually felt aroused from being in between Kyouko... well, wouldn't anyone? It was just primal instincts, I guess. And Kyouko actually likes me? But I thought she was in love with Chinatsu. Eh?'_ He recalled the times when Kyouko would get jealous whenever he got close to Chinatsu, but then he remembered when they both caught Chinatsu and Akari kissing. Kyouko didn't react then. _'So__ then... was she jealous of me?' _

A strong wind blew in the air, causing him to shiver. He was only wearing a shirt. _'Dammit, it's cold. I forgot my jacket at Sakurako's. Well, I'll get that another time. Right now would probably be too awkward.'_

* * *

Yutaka, along with Kyouko, headed towards the city's library. It was the weekend, so they decided they'd kill time by studying there. Kyouko, however, thought of it as a sort of field trip.

"You really should finish that soon," Yutaka muttered.

"Hm? Why?" Kyouko asked, her mouth full of ice cream.

"Food isn't allowed in the library. We're almost there." Kyouko responded by spooning up all the ice cream into her mouth. She threw the carton in a nearby trash can near the building and upon reaching the glass doors, put her hand against her forehead and shut her eyes tight. She clasped the door's handle for support, though it did nothing to take away the intense throbbing in her head.

"That's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast," he chided.

Once she swallowed all of the ice cream, she regained her composure and entered the building, as if it had never happened.

_'Fast recovery, huh...' _Yutaka thought, following in behind her. They found a table and sat across from each other. He took out a book from his bag, surprising Kyouko.

"Eh?! What the heck are you doing?!"

"We came here to study, remember?"

"What are you studying on, anyway?"

He showed her the cover of the book. "Kanji."

"Again?!"

"I have a test coming up."

"Boo."

"Don't you need to work on your math or something?"

"Hmm..."

"What did you even come here for?"

"I dunno..."

"Do your work." He opened the book and began to copy the kanji. Kyouko got bored, so she checked her surroundings for anything to do. Sitting at another table, she saw Chizuru reading a book all alone again. She recalled their first encounter, when Kyouko had initially thought her to be Chitose, but later found out that she was her twin sister. That was a twist, it surprised even Yutaka. Kyouko just loved her tsundere personality, so she decided to tease her and got up from her table then walked towards her.

"Chizuru~n..." she cooed into her ear. Chizuru whipped her head back and glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"You..." she hugged her from behind the chair and groped her small chest, causing the white-haired girl to suddenly smack her. Kyouko fell to the carpeted floor and touched her cheek.

"So fierce, tsundere-san."

"Tch." Chizuru returned her attention back to her book and ignored Kyouko's further advances. Eventually the blonde gave up and went back to her table.

Yutaka looked up from his work and noticed a hand mark on her face. "What happened?"

"Chizurun hit me." Kyouko folded her arms exaggeratedly.

"Don't bother her. You know she doesn't like you."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"She hates me?"

"W-well yeah..."

Saddened, Kyouko put her head against the table and stayed there. "You like me right, Yutaka-kun?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, I like you. Most of the time."

"You love me, too?"

"Eh... yeah, I love you, Kyouko-chan."

"Hmph."

"I'll go talk to Chizuru, if that makes you feel any better."

"Mmph."

Yutaka went to Chizuru's table and sat at the opposite seat from her. "Uhh... hey Ikeda-san."

She lowered her book and gazed back intensely at him. "Funami-san, was it?"

"Yes."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why do you hate Kyouko? I know she's annoying, but I think she just wants to be your friend."

"She's nothing but a nuisance."

He sighed. "Tell me about it."

"She is also a barrier to my fantasies."

"Yeah-wait, what?"

Chizuru put her fingers around the rim of her glasses. "My dream is for Nee-san to be happy. The only way for that to happen is if she is with Sugiura-san."

"Hah?"

"But because of Toshinou-whatsherface she takes away Nee-san's only true love!" She slammed her fist against the table, took off her glasses, and drooled on her book's pages.

"UWAH!" Yutaka reached into his pocket and took out a packet of tissues. He wiped her mouth and attempted to get her to to put her glasses back on.

"Thank you, Funami-kun," she said, drying her lips with the tissues. "You wanna go ditch Toshinou-whateverthefuck and go outside for a smoke?"

"You smoke?"

She pulled out a box of pocky from out of nowhere and presented it to him.

"Oh. Okay... then. Alright. Just for a moment, though." Chizuru nodded and went out the back door. Yutaka returned to Kyouko and tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned around, her eyes drowsy.

_'She was asleep?'_ "I'm gonna go outside for a bit with Chizuru. Don't do anything illegal while I'm gone."

"Kay." She went back to sleep. Yutaka blinked. Of course. He headed to the back door and found Chizuru smoking a cigarette nearby. "What the hell? I thought you just had pocky."

"And cigarettes," she said, holding up a pack. "Would you like some?"

"...Sure." He took one and brought it to his lips, reached for the lighter in his pocket, and lit the end. A cloud of smoke formed and he exhaled the rest from his lungs. He felt his nerves calm down a bit and felt more relaxed with Chizuru's presence. "You know this is bad for you."

"I'm aware."

"When did you start smoking anyway?"

"A year ago. You?"

"Six months. I don't do it out of habit, though, just when I'm stressed. Which has been all the time lately."

She raised a brow, prompting him to go on.

"Girl problems."

"I see. Toshinou-something is your girlfriend, right?"

"No. Someone else."

Chizuru took another drag and blew out more thick, grey smoke into the air. "That must be a pain."

"It is. But you know, I think everything's fine now. I'm going to high school next year so I'm thinking about getting my shit together and focusing on my studies."

"You plan on going to a co-ed school?"

"Yeah. Kyouko's applying to the same school as I am."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, Ikeda-san. I'm glad I got to talk to you, you seem like a really cool person. Maybe next time we could talk at the library again?" He put out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

"Again?" She blushed a little, but managed to hide it by looking to the side. "Sure."

"Great. See you around then." He went back inside the building and there Yutaka found Kyouko still fast asleep at her table. He shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up. You're not supposed to sleep here." Still, the blonde wouldn't wake up and continued to snore away, getting saliva all over her notebook. Yutaka gave up and left the library. He sent her a text that he'd be at the park. Meanwhile, he remembered that he had forgotten his jacket at Sakurako's place about three days ago, so he walked to her house to retrieve it. Hopefully Sakurako wouldn't be the one to answer the door, since he really didn't want to talk to her.

Once he reached the door and rang the doorbell, a small girl with light-brown hair answered and looked up at him with a bored expression. "Who are you?"

"Uhh... Funami Yutaka. You're sister's ex. I'm here to get my jacket."

"Nee-san! There's some boy here!" she called through the hallway.

"Coming!" The little girl left and a taller girl appeared, whom Yutaka knew to be Nadeshiko. "Yuta-kun?"

"Oh, Nadeshiko. I'm just here 'cause I left my jacket."

"Oh yes. Come in."

"Do I really have to? I just need my jacket."

"Please come in." Something about her tone made it seem as if he had no choice, so he reluctantly came in and followed Nadeshiko. However, she didn't lead him to the living as usual, and instead led him to her own bedroom. She locked the door.

"What's going on?"

"You ended things with my sister?"

"Yeah... it's not like we were in love or anything. We dated for two weeks and things just didn't work out."

"I see."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? No. I'm just... disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Disappointed that I won't get to see your handsome face anymore, Yuta-kun." She took a step forward and placed a finger on his chin. "When I told you to come in, I really meant come _in._"

"Nadeshiko-"

She moved her finger up to his lips, silencing him. "That's enough." She walked them both backwards, until they reached her bed. She fell back with him, Yutaka ending up on top of her.

"This is really sudden."

"I told you to go all the way next time, didn't I?"

"I just got here," he argued.

"Are you saying you don't want this?"

He shifted his gaze, not really saying yes or no. Nadeshiko chuckled and put her hands behind his neck, then pulled him close.

"Make love to me, Yuta-kun."

...

Yutaka drowsily blinked his eyes open, amd found that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He then remembered what happened last night, and turned his head to the right, seeing a blonde sleeping quietly on his arm. When he tried to move his arm a bit, he experienced a pins and needles sensation and realize his arm had been asleep for a long time.

Okay, so he was naked, in someone else's bed, next to a naked girl. Yutaka closed his eyes again. He totally scored last night. Images of their activities resurfaced in his mind. Nadeshiko really was awesome in bed.

There was a sudden camera sound-effect, so Yutaka opened his eyes again and saw Nadeshiko taking a picture of the both of them in bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She seemed shocked that she was caught. "Oh, just taking a selfie."

"Don't upload that."

"I won't."

"I don't believe you." He sat up and snatched her phone away. She tried to take it back but he held a firm grip on her arm and outstretched his own so it was out of reach.

"Give it back."

Yutaka looked back at the screen then back at her. "You were going to send this to someone."

"If I tell you why, will you give it back?"

"Fine." He returned her phone and she placed it on the drawer at her side. She leaned against the headboard and crossed her arms. "I was going to send that to my girlfriend."

He had completely forgotten about her girlfriend. Maybe if he had still remembered, he would've backed off from her. But now there seems to be another reason to stay away from Nadeshiko. "Why?"

"We had an argument about a month ago. It was about her seeing other people. So... I wanted to get even with her."

That was enough for him. "You're no different from your sister." He got up from the bed and picked up his clothes from off the floor. As he put on his belt, Nadeshiko moved closer to him from the mattress and tugged at his wrist.

"Yuta-kun. Please don't go. That doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you."

He jerk his arm back and put on his shirt. "Don't you ever come near me again." She sat there, speechless, and simply watched as he left her bedroom without another word. Yutaka, meanwhile, found his jacket on the couch in the living room, as well as Sakurako.

"Yutaka?"

"Hey. I left my jacket here. You're kind of sitting on it."

Sakurako looked down and sat up slightly to pull it free. She handed it to him."What are you doing in my house early in the morning?"

"Nothing important." He accepted the jacket and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Just what the hell is her problem?!' _Yutaka thought, shoving his hands into his pockets. He could see his breath condense in the air as he walked farther away from the Oomuros' house. _'Both her and her sister just used me for their own selfish reasons. They don't really give a damn about me. Why the hell does Nadeshiko even want to make her girlfriend jealous, anyway? If things are really that way then she should just break up with her, not sleep with some middle schooler. But I guess this is my fault, too, for giving in to her. I'm no different than some harem anime fuck-up that can't keep it in his pants.'__  
_

When he passed by the park, he noticed a certain blonde fast asleep on the bench. He walked closer, checking to see if it really was her. "Kyouko?" He moved her shoulder, turning her head, and saw that it really was her, except without her usual red bow in her hair. Kyouko snored away, completely oblivious to him.

"Yutaka-kun," she murmured in her sleep.

_'Huh? She's dreaming about me?' _

"It's too big... it'd never fit..."

He turned beet red. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about... Erotic things, huh.' _Yutaka flicked her forehead.

"Hnngh, huh?" Kyouko's eyes fluttered open and it took her a few seconds for her to register the fact that Yutaka was right in front of her. She yawned, sat up, and stretched thoroughly. "Yutaka-kun?"

"Kyouko, how did you fall asleep here?"

"Well, you told me you were at the park, so I waited, and I eventually just fell asleep and... yeah."

_'Oh, right.'_ He remembered that he texted Kyouko that he would be here, but he ended up sleeping over at Nadeshiko's instead, figuratively and literally speaking. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Some things came up and I couldn't make it. Sorry for making you wait this long."

Kyouko hugged his arm and looked at him with puppy eyes. "It's okay, Yutaka-kun. I'll forgive you if you treat me to some rum raissiiinnn."

"Sheesh... don't ever sleep at a park again. You could get yourself kidnapped or worse."

"Take me home..."

"You expect me to carry you?" Kyouko didn't respond, she only squeezed his arm tighter. He sighed, turned around, and let her climb his back. Yutaka felt as though he was choking with the hold she had around his neck, but didn't complain. He went pink when he gripped the underside of her thighs, realizing she was only wearing a skirt with her school uniform. Regardless, he headed back to her house, feeling infinitely warmer with her riding his back and shoulders.

* * *

No one said a thing when Yutaka entered the tea room. Rather, everyone stopped talking and stared at him as he took his seat next to Chinatsu. Even the pink-haired rapist didn't do her usual squeal-and-tackle routine this time. Yutaka caught on quickly and glanced at all of them, wondering why everyone was so quiet.

"What?"

"..."

"What the heck are you guys all silent for?!" he asked irritably.

"Y-you got a haircut?!" Kyouko yelled.

"Oh, this?" He ran his hand through his hair, feeling self-conscious. "What's wrong with it? Is it bad?"

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you cut it?"

"Why else? It was getting long and messy. They didn't even cut it that short, they only trimmed off like four centimeters."

"I liked Yutaka-kun's old hair better," Akari admitted.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kyouko shouted, completely ignoring Akari.

"Since when did you have a say over how I cut my hair? You guys act like it's such a big deal, or something." He grabbed a pillow and slumped forward, resting on the table.

"Look, even Chinatsu-chan can't say anything because of how shocked she is to see you this way!" she pointed towards Chinatsu, who hadn't said anything at all since he came here.

Chinatsu blushed and touched her knuckle to her lips. "I think Yutaka-senpai looks lovely with his new haircut."

"WHA?!"

"See? At least one person likes it."

Kyouko gave up and got off her soap box to sit back down next to Akari. "You still owe me some rum raisin."

"Mm. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you guys for some input on something."

"What is it?" Akari asked curiously. Kyouko and Chinatsu looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Well uh, the baseball coach at my school has been pressing me to join baseball, and I'm not really sure if I should or not. I know the choice is mine, but I wanna what you guys think." He scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit unsure of himself. No one said anything for a long time. Then, out of nowhere, Kyouko burst out laughing.

"You're really funny, Yutaka-kun," Kyouko breathed, trying her best to speak properly. She wiped away a tear and continued to snigger quietly.

"Why the heck is that so funny?"

"Because you'd be bald!"

"Huh?" Chinatsu eyed the both of them, confused. "Why would Yutaka-senpai be bald?"

"You don't know? All baseball players have to shave off their hair," Akari explained.

"I wouldn't be completely bald," Yutaka added.

"You would still look unrecognizable. I don't think I'd allow you in the tea room anymore," Kyouko said.

He blinked. "So then, why were you laughing?"

The blonde put her hands behind her head casually. "Because I know you can't play baseball."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he sat up and glowered at her. Her saying that was quite damaging to his pride, which though he didn't have that much of, still existed, as it does in everyone.

"You know that one time, two years ago?"

His eyes widened and his entire face flushed red. "You said you wouldn't ever bring that up again!"

"Bring what up?" Chinatsu asked.

"Ehh? You two have been keeping secrets from me?!" Akari cried.

"It's nothing." He got behind Kyouko and put a stranglehold around her neck. "Isn't that right, Kyouko-chan?"

She grunted, unable to breathe with his muscles clenched tightly, preventing most airflow. "Uhuh..."

He released her. "Good." He went back to his seat and gave her another warning look. Kyouko turned her head the other way. "So, do you guys think I should do it?"

"Of course not!" Chinatsu yelled. "If you joined baseball, you wouldn't be able to spend time with the amusement club anymore and you and I will grow apart, Yutaka-senpai!"

"I'm not even really in the club, since I don't even go to your school."

"Absolutely not!"

"It's Yutaka-kun's choice, Chinatsu-chan," Akari reminded. "As long as Yutaka-kun is happy, I'm happy!" She smiled, and the room seemed to have gotten brighter. "Huh? Why did everyone go quiet all of a sudden?"

_'Cute...'_ they all thought simultaneously. Then, just as quickly, everyone forgot about her.

"If only me and Yutaka-senpai went to the same school," Chinatsu yearned.

Kyouko perked up. "Speaking of which, Hachihayashi and Nanamori are going to have a cultural festival together, aren't they?"

"Ah yeah, we've been making preparations at my school," Yutaka recalled.

"Wait, so we're actually going to have boys over at our school?"

"That's right! But I'll protect you from any perverted boys that may want to grope you, Chinatsu-chan," Kyouko promised.

"Get away from me."

"It won't really be all that unusual for me, considering I've gone to your guys' school almost everyday for the past two and a half years now."

"Yutaka-kun really doesn't have that many male friends, does he?" Akari said.

He looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Well, it's not like that's a bad thing."

"Fufu, don't get perverted now, Yutaka-kun," Kyouko teased.

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that!" he countered.

"How do we know you're even a guy still? Being surrounded by all this estrogen, I'll bet you must've grown a vagina by now."

"Hey, don't use those sort of words around your underclassmen."

"Oh, pardon me, _miss._"

He stared at her blankly. "I assure you, I am a guy."

"Then prove it."

Yutaka stood up, pulled down his zipper, and showed her. Both Kyouko and Akari turned bright red. Akari, this being the first she's ever seen a penis, was even more shocked, with her mouth hanging wide open. Chinatsu tried to get a peek, too, but all too soon he put it back in his pants and zipped back up. She cried internally, having missed the ultimate opportunity. Yutaka sat back down, already regretting what he did.

"S-so you're what people call a shower, huh, Yutaka-kun..." Akari said nervously.

"He can get bigger than that, trust me." Yutaka glared at Kyouko, wishing she hadn't said that. Well, it's not as if that wasn't true, but...

"How do you know?!" Chinatsu demanded.

"I already told you, didn't I? Me and Yutaka-kun have-"

Akari tried to change the subject so she clapped her hands together and said, "I wonder what kind of activities there'll be this year?"

"Twister..." Kyouko giggled.

"That sort of game isn't normal under any circumstance."

"I sure would like to play Twister with Yutaka-senpai someday," Chinatsu said longingly.

"I-is that so?" he replied, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"You and I can play Twister any time, Chinatsu-chan," Kyouko winked.

"No thank you."

* * *

"I seriously can't wait to visit Nanamori! I wonder what sort of cute girls there'll be..." The two talked to each other as a rather large group of boys walked to Nanamori Middle School. Several of them carried flag poles, traditional clothing, food, and other various equipment for the cultural festival.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ichirou. Otherwise, we won't be able to do this sort of thing again."

"But we're going to high school this spring, we may as well, right?"

Yutaka slapped the back of his head. "No."

Ichirou massaged the area he was hit. "Anyway, this isn't anything new to you, is it? You've been to this school pretty much everyday during breaks, huh."

"Yeah."

"So, are the girls cute or what?"

"They're definitely cute," he admitted. "But their personalities are kinda-"

"Who cares about their personalities? As long as they're cute I have nothing to worry about!"

"You really are shallow."

Another guy came up from behind them and rested his arms around both their shoulders. "Come on, Yutaka. This is the perfect opportunity to lose our virginities."

"You guys act as if you don't interact with girls outside of school."

"W-well, uh..."

"Kenji has a point! Being at an all-boys school totally prevents us from getting any experience with girls. How are we supposed to talk to girls outside of school when we don't know how to?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't you want to lose your virginity, too, Yutaka?!"

Yutaka shifted his eyes away from their gaze. "I-I'm not..."

"HAH?!" They both gasped.

"You've already done it with someone?!" Ichirou exclaimed. "I never would've expected the first one of us to lose his virginity would be you!"

"Losing your virginity in middle school, what a player," Kenji said, shaking his head. He expressed his approval by smacking his back rather hard. "So, who was it?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes."

"It's none of your business."

"Alright, let me rephrase that: how was it?"

"Hmm..." _'well, I guess telling them how it was can't be so bad.'_ "It was great, I guess. The second girl was a lot better, though."

"_S-second_ girl?!"

"What the hell, Yutaka, you've already banged two girls? How many more have you fucked?"

"Just two."

"You've fucked four girls?!"

"No, two as in-" he was interrupted when Kenji slapped his back again, this time even harder.

"Somebody give this guy a medal. He deserves it."

"WE'RE HERE!" the teacher up front announced. He split up everyone into small groups and soon after everyone dispersed into their respective areas. Yutaka and Ichirou were in charge of setting up the takoyaki food stands. They were also working alongside some girls, with whom Ichirou kept flirting hopelessly with. Yutaka rolled his eyes and made sure he got the job done.

Once they were finished, Yutaka dried his forehead with a towel and drank some bottled water. As he did so, someone tapped his shoulder from behind him, prompting him to turn around.

"Yutaka-kun!"

"Kyouko? Where's Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan?"

"In the school's building, helping out at the maid cafe. Chinatsu-chan looked so cute in that outfit, too~"

"Uh, I see."

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano shouted, walking up to the two of them. Chitose followed close behind.

"Ayano-chan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he-or, well, I suppose today is an exception." She blushed in embarrassment.

"So then, what do you want?"

"I need you to come with me to the student council room."

"For what?"

"To confess~" Chitose said.

"Shut it, Chitose! Just come as soon as possible!"

"Hmm mmkay. But only if I can get some of that pudding in the fridge."

"A-absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine! I don't need your grubby hands touching my pudding," she said with a full-body blush.

"Will you just go already?" Yutaka said as he wiped up Chitose's nose.

"Fiiine."

"Good. Come with me. And... thank you, F-Funami Yutaka."

"No problem." Ayano left with Kyouko, who decided to hold her hand as they walked to the building, flustering her further.

"Ayano-chan must really love Kyouko-chan if she even fell for you, Funami-kun."

"Eh?"

"You don't know? Ayano-chan likes you just as much as she likes Kyouko-chan."

"Eh...? That's... huh. Well that kind of makes sense."

"Maybe you should do something about that?" Chitose suggested.

"Like what?"

"A three-way relationship, perhaps?"

"No, that sort of thing never actually works in reality. Hey, keep your glasses on!"

"Hehe, sorry about that. I just got a little carried away."

"Yeah... well uh, I'm gonna go inside, if you don't mind."

"Now, now, if you do that, Ayano-chan will get jealous, wouldn't she?"

"Huh? Oh... I mean, inside the building."

"Hehe, take care then."

_'Inside... jeez. She's like an old lady. So this is what old ladies are like before they become old ladies.' _Yutaka was greeted by pretty much everyone working stands in the building as soon as he opened the doors. All of them asked whether he'd like some ramen, cotton candy, massage, or whatever. He ignored them and headed straight to the bathroom, although when he reached it, he encountered a bit of a problem. _'There are no male bathrooms? Dammit, but I really need to go. Would it really be okay if I just went in there? Of course not, I'd get yelled at. What should I do...?' _

"Hey, there's a boy's bathroom in the faculty room if you need to use it," a teacher behind him said. Judging by the voice, he was also a man. He turned around.

"Thanks. Can you lead me there?"

"Sure." He followed after him upstairs and made a left to a door that seemed to be the the faculty room. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, going off to help some other kids with costumes. Yutaka found the boy's bathroom in a corner at the back of the room.

Once he finished up in the bathroom and left, he heard familiar voices echoing down the hallway. He followed the noise and found a classroom that seemed to be the maid cafe Kyouko was talking about earlier.

"Welcome!" Akari greeted cheerfully. "Oh, Yutaka-kun!" She hastily directed him to an empty table and gave him a menu. "What would you like?"

"Slow down, Akari. It's not as if you're we're strangers, is it?"

"Sorry, Yutaka-kun. This is my first time doing customer service."

"Really? Well, it's fine, since we're friends. I'd like some iced coffee."

Akari wrote that down on her notepad. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yeah thanks."

She turned around and, before she left, smiled warmly at him. "I'm really glad you could be here, Yutaka-kun!"

_'She's so cute,'_ he thought.

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano yelled, slamming the door open. "Huh?" Everyone stared at her with disturbed faces. "S-sorry..."

"Sugiura-san?" Yutaka stood from his chair and walked up to her. "I thought Kyouko came with you?"

"That blonde idiot got lost!" Ayano glanced down and took a step back. "Geez! Do you have to be so close?" Albeit she blushed furiously.

"Sorry. Where do you think she could be?"

"Last I saw her she was following me down the hallway downstairs. I suppose she got distracted and ran off somewhere, that moron..."

"Alright, how about we split up, then? I'll search the east wing and you can try the west."

"Good idea. T-thanks, Funami Yutaka."

"Are you blushing?"

"Of course not! Just go and help me find her already!"

"'Kay."

"Yutaka-kun!" Akari called. "Your iced coffee."

"Ah, thanks, Akari-chan." He took his drink and patted her on the head, causing Akari to turn the same shade as her hair. Ayano watched with jealousy.

"What the heck are you doing that for?!"

"Huh?"

"N-never mind!" she stormed off the other direction, leaving Yutaka and Akari standing at the doorway.

"Well, I gotta find Kyouko. Have you seen her around recently?"

"Kyouko-chan? I think I saw her at the Haagen Dazs ice cream stand."

"Of course." He bade her farewell and walked down the hallway to said ice cream stand. However, among the people crowded around the stand he couldn't spot any blonde hair. He sighed and tried to think of any other place she could be. _'Student council? No... Ayano would've seen her. Where else could she be... tea room? It's worth a try, but I don't see why she'd be there.' _

"Get your rum raisin! Soaked in extra rum!" _'Extra rum? Wait, but then.. this isn't Haagen Dazs, they're just under that name so they could actually sell their own rum raisin recipe, which contains alcohol. Dammit.' _He headed downstairs and exited the school building, then took the path that led to the club room. Yutaka was given the task of acting as a ghost in the haunted house right around this time, but he at least wanted to help Ayano.

He slid open the door and just as he had expected, he found Kyouko lying on the floor stuffing her face with tons of fucking rum raisin. "Kyouko?!"

"Yutaka-tan?" she said with a spoon in her mouth.

"Oi, Ayano's been looking all over for you! Why did you leave her?"

"Well, I saw the Haagen Dazs stand... how could I have resisted?"

"Just get up already so we can go to the nurse!"

Kyouko finished up her ice cream and put the carton on the table. She then extended a hand towards him. Yutaka approached her and clasped it, though Kyouko ended up pulling him down instead. They were in a very similar position as before.

"T-this again..."

"Yutaka-kun..." her eyes were glazed, he could tell. She really was intoxicated.

"We really need to go." He rose up and pulled her with him. As he went to go outside, Kyouko tugged on his uniform which prevented him from going any further. "What is it?"

"Hey... you wanna fool around?"

His face flushed. "Now's really not the time for that."

"I'm really horny, Yutaka-kun."

His heartbeat picked up speed. "That's not something you just say!"

"You did it with Sakurako, didn't you?!"

"Eh-well, I... yeah. But you're drunk, Kyouko. I'm going to take you to the nurse's." Kyouko wrapped her arms around his neck and forced her lips onto his out of the blue. He noted that her tongue tasted like alcohol, which must've meant those guys at the stand really soaked that ice cream in a lot of rum. Despite that, he felt his penis engorge with blood, increasing in size. The two fell down with Kyouko straddling his lap, who continued to kiss him messily.

Yutaka ran his hands under her uniform and cupped her soft, plump breasts. He briefly thought about undressing her, but figured it'd be easier to get away with this if they left their clothes on, if someone were to come in. Before they could move further along, however, his conscious slapped him and snapped back to reality. He grabbed Kyouko's wrist and pushed her away gently.

"Huh?"

"Wait, Kyouko... this is wrong. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this."

"I'm not that drunk!" she insisted. Yutaka couldn't tell if she was red from the alcohol or something else.

"You aren't thinking straight. Nnh," he groaned, Kyouko grinding herself against his groin.

"Come on. You're already hard, aren't you?"

"I guess, but... no, we shouldn't do this."

"Not even once?"

Yutaka gulped. "Just once?"

She nodded.

"After that, we won't ever talk about this to each other or anyone. Got it?"

Kyouko leaned down and took his bottom lip in between her teeth. She gazed up at him with clear, blue eyes. "Mhm."

He nearly went crazy when she looked at him, he wasted no time in pulling off her panties. At the same time, Kyouko undid his belt and freed his pulsating cock from within his pants. She guided his erect member towards her wet pussy, her mind clouded with lust. She looked down at him and watched his face contort with pleasure as she slid down his shaft smoothly in one motion. Since it was her first time, the feeling was incredibly new to her, the sensation of being so full down there. It did hurt quite a bit, but because of the alcohol, the pain was almost completely dulled. Kyouko started to move up and down, her walls clenching tightly around his cock.

Yutaka relished the warmth of being inside of Kyouko, her pussy gripping his organ like some sort of cock-sleeve. He bucked his hips upward as she rode his long, hard organ, her hips meeting in time with his thrusts. Although having sex with her felt really damn good, his subconscious kept sending him warnings of the possibility of being caught. He tried to ignore that and instead focused on hitting Kyouko as deep as he could.

"Yutaka-kun," she breathed, placing her palms on his abdomen for support. "I'm gonna..." Yutaka put his arm around her torso and pulled her down, then began kissing up her neck. He breathed in her scent, which was of alcohol and raisin. Kyouko moaned as her walls fluttered around his cock, an orgasm coming over her. Yutaka, too, felt his climax building up, and just as he ejaculated into her, the door slid open with a panting Ayano.

"Toshino-" her expression quickly changed to one of shock. While Kyouko was knocked out, snoring against his chest, Yutaka looked back at her, still in the afterglow of his orgasm, unsure of what to say. Ayano suddenly shut the door and sprinted off back to the school.

Yutaka slapped his hand against his forehead. _'What have I done?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Yutaka rolled Kyouko off of him and fixed his pants. He then princess-carried her to the school. Along the way, he avoided the stares he received from everyone he passed by and made his way to the nurse's. When he arrived, the nurse gave him a confused look as Yutaka placed her on a bed.

"She's drunk. The Haagen Dazs stand on the second floor is selling alcoholic ice cream," he explained breathlessly.

"I see," she responded, checking Kyouko's temperature with the back of her hand. "Thank you for notifying me."

"No problem." With that, he rushed out of the room and searched the building for Ayano. He couldn't find a trace of her anywhere and ended his search in the student council room. There, he noticed a knocked over trash bin with what appeared to be a crumpled up envelope nearby. He knelt down and picked it up.

**"Come get some fresh yakitori!"**

**"Sukiyaki only ¥200!"**

Yutaka slid the door closed and resumed opening the envelope. Inside, he found a wrinkled piece of paper with writing on it. He pulled it out and read:

_'Toshinou Kyouko,_

_This really isn't easy for me to say, and don't think this means I'll let you do anything you please just because I feel this way about you. But... for a long time now, I've admired your wild, amusing and energetic personality, and as annoying as it can be, I find it endearing, for whatever reason. I know this is pretty surprising coming from me, but this is how I have always felt. You know, I still kept that pudding you gave me a while ago in the student council's fridge. Even though I didn't act like it, I treasured it, gazing at it everyday while thinking about you. So I was wondering if you perhaps felt the same way about me?_

_Sugiura Ayano'_

Yutaka felt his heart twist. This was a love letter. A love letter from Ayano, who was going to give it to Kyouko, until he fucked things up. He put the letter back in its envelope and placed it on the table at the center of the room. He brought his palms up to his face and sighed deeply. Not only did he have sex with a girl while she was drunk, but he had also left another girl heartbroken.

...

"Kyouko, I really am sorry," Yutaka kept apologizing. He had been telling her that ever since she woke up thirty minutes ago, the morning after the cultural festival. It was around 8:00. He had stayed by her bedside overnight.

"I said it's okay, already! Geez, Yutaka-kun, I've never seen you so worried before!" Kyouko complained.

"Of course I'm worried! You were drunk and I had sex with you because I couldn't control myself... don't you respect your own body?"

"Of course I do, but you know, I wasn't really that drunk..."

"You passed out!"

"Look, um..." Kyouko blushed. "It's not as if I regret what I did with you, even if I can't really remember it all that well..."

"Kyouko..."

She clutched the blankets. "If we did that again, I wouldn't mind."

"No. I'm not doing that to you again."

"Well... can we still be friends?"

Yutaka smiled. "Of course we can. We'll always be."

Kyouko felt relieved and embraced him. Knowing Kyouko still wanted to be friends with him helped wash away some of the guilt he felt. Though, he was aware that his problems were far from over.

"So then, are you feeling all better now?"

"Yup! My head kinda hurts but I feel pretty fine. Can we go to the convenient store?"

"I'm not getting you rum raisin after what just happened."

Kyouko pouted. "I didn't even say I was going to get some."

"But you were thinking it."

"Yutaka-kun…"

* * *

Yutaka say awkwardly next to Ayano on the bench, unsure of what to do. It was around Christmas time, so Kyouko took it upon herself to use 'The Box' again to set everyone up with dates. For the second time, fate would have it that Yutaka ended up getting paired with Ayano once again. And well, as if it couldn't have gotten more awkward than last year, it somehow did.

The atmosphere between them was tense and unbearable. They were sitting even farther than last time, which really said something. The couples surrounding them didn't make things any better, if anything the romantic air did nothing but remind them. However, Yutaka really wanted to apologize to Ayano for what she saw a week ago.

Yutaka cleared his throat. "The season's really nice this year."

"Hm."

"Ayano-"

"Sugiura," she corrected.

He cursed himself for the slip of the tongue. He must've come off as rude. "Sorry-Sugiura-san. "I'm really sorry for what happened last week, at the festival. I, uh... I didn't mean to get in the way." When he finished his sentence, Ayano kept silent for an agonizingly long time. "I saw that love letter you wrote in the student council room."

She turned to look at him with eyes shining with tears. "She was drunk, and yet you decided to do that to her? You're her best friend, even. What kind of friend are you?"

"I... know. It was wrong of me, I betrayed her trust and there's not a thing I can do to make up for my mistake. But I don't want that to stop you from pursuing your love with Kyouko."

Ayano grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Then come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come with me!" she persisted, her voice nearly a shout. Yutaka reluctantly rose from the bench and she tugged him along to a deep alley in between a restaurant and karaoke building.

"What is this about?"

She grasped the front of his jacket and glared at him dangerously. "You had sex with Kyouko. If I did it with you, then..." she blushed deeply.

"W-what are you saying?! You want to have sex with your rival?! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Please, Funami Yutaka. B-besides, I also... I also like you, too. Just... just let me indulge in this for once, then... I will see to a relationship with Toshinou Kyouko."

"But is sex with me really necessary?"

"This is the least you can do for me after what you did."

He frowned. He had had sex with a girl who only wanted to make another girl jealous. Then he slept with her sister, who only wanted revenge on her girlfriend. He also took advantage of his own best friend while she was intoxicated, and yet she had no problem forgiving him, even if he didn't deserve it. The least he could do was let this girl be happy, even if he was only going to get used again. Right?

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said fine. If this is what you want." After all, he was nothing but a piece of meat to be used in place of the girl she truly loved, just like he always is. He didn't feel the need to kiss her, so instead he went straight to undressing the lower half of their bodies. Ayano was wearing only a skirt with black stockings, which was fairly easy to peel off. His pants were down and she was blushing furiously at his erection pointing straight at her. Yutaka carried her under her thighs and pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to keep herself from falling. She had her hands entangled in his dark hair, though she preferred if it was blonde.

Yutaka's cock was pressed right against her wet slit, awaiting any possibility of Ayano changing her mind. When there was none, he went straight inside, not stopping until he was met with a bit of resistance. He was used to this now, hymen. Every girl he slept with had been a virgin except for Nadeshiko.

"Break it," she said, wanting to get it over with already. Yutaka plunged the rest of the way in and watched her face suddenly grimace with pain.

"Sorry," he said quietly. He started his thrusts nice and slow, hoping Ayano would enjoy the experience. She was a very deep shade of red, and Yutaka could see that his member was glistening every time he pulled back.

"Toshinou Kyouko," she whispered, thinking he didn't hear her. To tell the truth, Yutaka didn't really mind all that much. If imagining him as Kyouko made it easier for her, so be it. It wasn't like his own feelings mattered, anyway.

"Say, Sugiura-san… what good does this do to you anyway? I just took your virginity. Wouldn't you have rather had Kyouko done that?"

"T-this… _nnh…_ in a way, this is like having indirect sex with Toshinou Kyouko…."

'_That's not quite right, Ayano… is she that desperate?' _"That's very foolish of you to think that."

"Shut up," she growled.

'_So, I really am a harem-anime protagonist after all. I never knew being one could be so… complicated.' _The only sounds coming from the alley was the slapping of skin and Ayano's light gasps. She slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her stifled moans. The alley they were in was a rather dirty place to perform this act, and judging by the used condoms littered on the ground, they weren't the only ones to have done this here. Yutaka would occasionally turn his head over his shoulder in case someone walked by the alley or opened the back door to the restaurant. Thankfully, today seemed to be a pretty slow day.

Abruptly, Yutaka helped her feet onto the ground, Ayano giving him a confused look, until he motioned for her to turn around. She bent over and placed her hands on the wall, then glanced back at him, slightly embarrassed to be exposed in such an indecent manner. Yutaka had never seen a girl look so aroused and ready for him, he was almost too eager to stuff her dripping pussy with his stiff rod. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust inside just as she moved against him, their actions in sync.

"Toshinou Kyouko," she breathed again. Not having to face him directly made it easier for her to pretend it was Kyouko behind her. The thought alone of that blonde otaku was enough to suddenly spike her arousal, until she was fucking herself desperately with his cock. Yutaka released her hips and held back her wrists, ramming himself against her powerfully. "T-Toshi-Kyouko!" her body shuddered with utmost pleasure and at the same time she felt her womb being filled with an unfamiliar warmth. And yet, it made her feel so… complete.

Yutaka slid his cock out and watched with fascination a mixture of his sperm and Ayano's own juices leak from her well-used hole. Ayano recovered from the aftershocks and pulled her panties back up as well as her stockings. Yutaka got properly dressed as well and looked back awkwardly at her.

"Um… sorry."

"For what?"

"For causing you all this trouble."

Ayano sighed. "You know, I expected that I'd feel even worse after doing this with you, but… I feel happy now."

"Huh?"

"Doing this… it made me realize my feelings for Toshinou Kyouko, I mean… if I was willing to go this far with you for her, then I must be madly in love with her, right?. If I didn't really love her, I think I'd have refused. But, just the knowledge that you had done her, then me, it really turned me on like crazy. I must sound like an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah. But I think I sort of understand."

"I know I was just desperate, but... thank you… Funami Yutaka."

Yutaka smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Now let's head back before Kyouko comes looking for us." Ayano nodded and the pair returned to their bench just a little ways up ahead. It took another half-hour for Kyouko to come back with the others, and they all shared some good laughs and stories for a good amount of time as they wandered aimlessly around the city. Yutaka saw how Himawari and Sakurako looked much happier together. Underneath their petty quarrels and superficial rivalry, he could tell there was something even deeper to their relationship. They even ran into a news reporter down the road, and when asked for input on the weather, Sakurako told them 'being with your lover in the snow immerses me with a special feeling and I like it,' or something like that, while Himawari covered her face in embarrassment. Eventually, the groups split up and only ones left were him, Akari, Ayano and Kyouko, when they stopped at an old, traditional bridge far off away from the heart of the city.

"Wow, look at that winter sunset!" Kyouko pointed out. The sky was a beautiful shade of melancholic blue with a contrasting, warm orange near the horizon. The four stared out into the distance, amazed.

"I've never seen such a lovely end to the day!" Akari exclaimed happily.

At that time, Yutaka pulled out a crumpled envelope out from his jacket pocket and discreetly handed it to Ayano. Her cheeks, already pink from the cold, turned darker as she took it. He winked at Ayano and gave her a thumbs up. Knowing it'd be better for Ayano and Kyouko to be alone, he turned to Akari.

"Hey, Akari-chan, let's go to the park. I hear it's really nice to listen to music during a sunset."

"Alright, Yutaka-kun!" She linked her arm with his and as they walked off to the park, he glanced back and saw a fire in Ayano's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Surprisingly, the park was empty, though that wasn't really such a bad thing. Akari and Yutaka sat at a bench and by now, the sunset was almost over. Akari took out her iPod and offered Yutaka the left earphone while she took the right. Once the music started, he noted the fact that it was classical music, which was slightly unusual for her. Nonetheless, it was a beautiful piece, if not a bit tragic.

"You listen to classical, Akari-chan?"

"Oh! Um, well, yeah… you must think I'm weird for that. But my onee-chan always listens to classical music so it kind of stuck on me, too…"

"It's not weird at all. I think it kind of suits you."

"Really?" Akari blushed. "What kind of music does Yutaka-kun like?"

"Me? Well, uh… I like most genres of music, actually. It doesn't really matter to me as long it isn't that dubstep stuff."

"I see. That's really cool."

"Ahah, you think so?"

"Mhm!" she beamed.

Yutaka grinned back at her. She really was such a sweet girl. Maybe if they had met under different circumstances, he would've gotten to know her in another way. However, given the kind of person he had become around girls, Akari didn't deserve someone like him. At the very least, he could still be her friend, though. As their ears were filled with a symphony of stringed instruments and the air became colder, she leaned in to his shoulder for warmth. Yutaka closed his eyes and felt his heart flutter.

'_So this is bliss,' _he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The guy directly in front of Yutaka passed him his test, which he took with slight dread. The exam he had taken last week was rather difficult, and although he kept up good grades, Yutaka wasn't sure if he passed this one.

On the paper was an 84 in red pen. He sighed with relief. It wasn't a hundred, but he at least passed.

With winter break over and Christmas passed, he and his friends went back to focusing on their schoolwork. Ayano had started dating Kyouko, so it was obvious her confession with her went well. He didn't know much about Sakurako and Himawari, but Kyouko tells him they're even more 'rabu-rabu' than ever.

Seems as though everyone has found happiness all thanks to him. Despite that fact, he himself was all alone.

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. As per usual, he got stood from his chair and carried his bag with him out of the classroom. A few guys hooted at him along the way, giving him encouragements to go and 'tap dem asses.' He ignored them and continued his walk to Nanamori.

He slid the door to the tea room open and found Chinatsu and Akari reading quietly. They both turned their heads in his direction.

"Good afternoon, Yutaka-kun," Akari greeted sweetly. Chinatsu stared at him dreamily and waved her fingers at him. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Where's Kyouko?" he asked curiously.

"Kyouko-chan is out sick," Akari replied with genuine concern in her voice. "She was throwing up a bit this morning so she took the day off."

"Ah. That's too bad."

"I think there's a flu going around, since Ayano-chan and Sakurako are also out with the same thing. And I think I heard about Sakurako's onee-chan being sick, too."

"The flu must be pretty bad this year, huh?"

"Yeah, I hope neither me, you or Chinatsu-chan come down with the stomach flu, either."

"Thanks for your concern, Akari," he said affectionately. Chinatsu felt a stab of jealousy. She stared daggers at Akari then leaned on Yutaka's arm.

"Yutaka-senpai, I'm so cold..."

"Uh huh..." he gently pushed her away, feeling uncomfortable.

Chinatsu looked back at him, disappointed. How was she supposed to impress him, anyway? He and Akari already shared a bond that stretches all the way back to childhood. She had just come along about a year ago, last spring. Therefore, she would just have to work harder to gain his affections.

"Hey Chinatsu, can you refill my tea?"

Perfect. "Of course!" She took his cup and hastily went into the other room to find the teapot. Chinatsu decided she'd try to make it special so she looked through the old tea ceremony set. She found a bowl, some powdered matcha, and the mixer. Even though she knew this should only be used for tea ceremony purposes, she was determined to impress him. So, she put the match into the bowl, added some water, then mixed them together to create a somewhat thick liquid. She poured it into a Yutaka's cup, returned with the tea and presented it to him.

"Thanks." He sipped the tea slowly. Midway, his eye twitched and his entire face grimaced.

"How is it, Yutaka-senpai?"

"D-did you use another flavor?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you'd like this."

"It's... really bitter." He set his cup down and resumed talking to Akari.

"So, what high school would you like to go to, Yutaka-kun?"

"I'm thinking about North Takaoka."

"Really? Kyouko-chan told me she also wants to go there."

"Yeah, we decided together. We're going to take our entrance exams pretty soon."

"If that's the case, then I want to go the same school as you two!"

"Just go to whatever school you think would be best for you."

The pink-haired girl clenched her fists. They were completely ignoring her. Shouldn't they be ignoring Akari?

"Although, it will get pretty lonely without you and Kyouko-chan, huh..."

"That's alright, you still have Chinatsu-chan to keep you company."

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to my third year this spring with Chinatsu-chan!"

"Is that so? What did you wish for the new year, by the way?"

"That the four of us will always stay together!"

_'So pure...'_ he thought. "How about you, Chinatsu?"

"I want to $& ! with Yutaka-senpai..." she said without thinking.

"Uh... uh. Okay then."

Realizing what she said, she waved her hands in denial. "No, that's not what I meant! I meant to say that I wanted to spend time with you!"

"Yeah. Okay."

She cursed her existence. She just had no luck, did she?

* * *

When school ended and Yutaka walked to the library, he ran into someone he hadn't expected to see today.

"Kyouko?"

"Yutaka-kun!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She ran up to him and handed him a thin comic book. "My latest doujinshi!"

"Hah? Weren't you sick? You didn't just skip school, did you?"

"Ahahah," she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well you see, I was only sick for the most part of this morning then the nausea sort of wore off. So I just finished up my doujinshi the rest of the day since I didn't come to school."

"Huh. Well, at least you're not sick anymore."

"I'm feeling better now so I'm gonna go follow you to the library, is that okay?"

"Well I guess-"

"Kay thanks!"

He sighed and continued to head towards the building, now with Kyouko following behind. "So, how's everything with Ayano?"

She grinned. "Good…"

"Hm?"

"We went on our first date together last week. Then we're gonna go out tonight."

"Really? But I thought she was sick."

"Oh, she stopped throwing up around the same time I did, too. Kinda weird, huh…"

"Yeah."

"But at least she's better."

"That's nice. Does she treat you well?"

"Ayano-chan is still pretty tsundere, but she's a really good girlfriend."

"I kinda feel bad for her. I can't imagine how she puts up with you."

"Hey!" Kyouko lightly punched his arm. "At least I have a girlfriend. Unlike somebody~"

Yutaka blinked. "I'm just not interested in one right now after what's happened recently."

"Aww, really? You aren't still upset that you pretty much raped me, are you?"

He furrowed his brows. "I thought we wouldn't ever talk about that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But just because you raped me doesn't mean you should feel bad about yourself."

"Of course I would feel bad. I already felt really guilty about it and you calling it rape doesn't make me feel any better."

She chuckled. "That's what it was, Yutaka-kun. Being the pervert you are, you took advantage of the fact that I was drunk and had your way with me. Wasn't that what you did? You raped a lesbian!"

"I-I…" he looked at her with disbelief. Sure that was what he did, but he didn't think she would point out like that. They stopped at the entrance to the library, facing each other. "Look, are you holding a grudge against me for that, or something? If you really hate me for raping you then we don't have to be friends."

"Ha, I was just kidding!" she placed her index finger under his chin and lifted his face. "You're just too cute not to tease, Yutaka-kun!"

"Geez." He noticed someone had walked up to the door, but Kyouko was in the way. "Ah, Kyouko, there's someone behind you." They made room for them and almost immediately they both recognized her as Himawari.

"Furutani-san? I didn't expect seeing you here."

"Really? I go here fairly often to pick up books for studying. I'm here to get a book for Sakurako, she needs my help again. Um… Funami-san, was it?"

"Yeah, I was…"

"Sakurako's ex-boyfriend, yeah." Himawari laughed a little half-heartedly. "And then there's Toshinou-san, president of the…?"

"Amusement Club!" she declared proudly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go to my date!" Before she turned to leave, she lightly poked her elbows against his side, winked and inconspicuously pointed at Himawari.

"Idiot," he whispered. "She's already with Sakurako."

"That's never stopped you before," she said into his ear.

"Huh?" She knew about him and Nadeshiko? No, there was no way. He rolled his eyes, dismissed her, and entered the library along with Himawari. Kyouko took her leave and waved at them.

"So Furutani-san, are you and Sakurako doing well?"

Her cheeks turned flushed. "I guess you could say that. She's still as stubborn as ever but she's at least more honest with her feelings now."

"Is that so? Well I'm happy for the two of you." He took a seat at an empty table and set his bag down. Himawari stood at his side, looking unsure. "Um... not trying to be rude or anything, but do you need something? Would you like to study with me?"

"Ah! Sorry, I kind of forgot that we were coming in the library, but um, sure." Himawari sat on the chair across from him and took out her notebook from her bag.

"Oh, did you need help with your math?"

Himawari gulped. "Yes..." she pointed towards a problem at the bottom of the page. "Can you teach me this problem?"

"Sorry, which one?" He leaned in closer to get a better look, unaware of the fact that he was intruding on Himawari's personal space.

"This one." _'He's so close...'_

"Ah. Well, you basically just use the trigonometric functions, which are sine, cosine, and tangent, to find the length of a triangle's side. In this case, you need tangent so the equation you would use is tanA equals the opposite side divided by the adjacent side..." his focus was lost when he looked up from the paper and saw Himawari's cleavage dangerously close to his face. His cheeks burned and he sat up quickly. "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay! I should've said something, this is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. I should have not gotten so close."

"Really, it's fine! Let's just get back to the problem."

"Alright…" Yutaka looked back at the problem, however his view was even more obscured by Himawari's large, ample breasts. "A-are you doing this on purpose?"

"Huh? No!" She covered her chest in embarrassment. "Of course not!"

"Oh. It just kinda seemed like it, you know, but I guess you can't help it."

"What's that suppose to mean?! Are you calling me fat?"

He waved his hands in denial. "No! I have never called you fat and I certainly don't think so!"

"Then stop staring!"

"I'm not!" He was. "I'm not!"

"Geez! If you're that perverted about my breasts then you may as well grope them like some sort of train pervert!"

"Hah?!" Him?! A train pervert?! He stretched his arm forward and squeezed her left boob.

"IYAA!" she yelped in surprise. "What the heck was that for?!" She hugged her chest even tighter and her face was as red as a tomato. Everyone in the library stopped reading to stare at them in confusion.

"Well, you told me to, so…"

"Pervert!"

"But I-"

"Per-vert!"

"Enough, you two!" the librarian yelled. She grabbed both of them by their ears and dragged them into a separate room with only a small table, two chairs, and a white board. She threw them onto the ground and put her hands on her hips. "If you two lovebirds can't learn to be quiet, then you'll just have to study silently in this room. Otherwise, leave!" She shut the door loudly and left the two sitting awkwardly on the carpet.

Yutaka sighed. "Well, that's just great. Sorry about everything and um… groping you."

"It's fine. I really was just egging you on, huh."

"It's not as if I'm not a pervert," he admitted.

"And it's not like I didn't want you to touch me that way."

"Yeah I-wait what?"

Himawari's cheeks heated up. "Look… I wasn't just jealous of Sakurako, you know. I sort of… like you."

His mouth gaped. "What?"

"I like you... I think."

"But you're with Sakurako!"

"I like her, too."

"Then… what the hell."

"I didn't… initially like you. At first, I was just jealous that Sakurako started dating you, but… sometimes, when you came to our school, and I saw you, there was just something about you that I admired… I hated myself for that, I mean wouldn't anyone, suddenly crushing on their rival. But I can't do anything about it. Then you went ahead and broke up with Sakurako because you hated to see me get hurt by her… and…"

"And?"

"I think you could make me happy in a way she can't."

"Eh?!"

"Look, you're a guy, so… you could give me something that she could never hope to give… right?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're just being naive. I'm pretty sure this isn't something you want."

"It is!" she insisted. "I've thought about it, and I do!"

"But then you wouldn't be any different from Sakurako. You'll just end up hurting her, too."

"Just once!" she suddenly said. "Just… let me do it with you once so I know how I truly feel. I want to know if I really like you or if I just admired what you did for me."

_'Where have I heard this before…?' _he wondered sarcastically. "You want me to fuck you? Fine, I'll do it, it's not like we're serious about this or anything. After all, why would you care about how I feel about this? I'm nothing but a sex toy for you girls."

"Huh? If you don't want to, then-"

"It's fine, really!" Yutaka pulled his penis out from his pants. He gripped it and pointed it towards her face. "Look, see? I'm already hard! So there's no need to worry about me not liking it."

"W-well... okay. If this is what you want." Himawari took off her shirt and tossed it in the corner. She then unhooked her bra, her ginormous, supple breasts bouncing free. She covered them with her hands, feeling self-conscious. Yutaka felt a bit sorry for her.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her wrists. "Don't do that."

"They're too big!"

"There's no such thing as boobs that are too big." He gently took her hands away, exposing her hard, pink nipples. "See? Not so bad?"

"I..." She was interrupted when he leaned forward to suck one of her nipples. He swirled his tongue and softly nibbled on them to tease her. "Funami-san," she gasped.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"This is really embarrassing..."

He released her bud and wiped away some saliva from his lip. "It's fine. Really. Now lay down."

She wasn't sure what he was planning, but complied nonetheless. Once she was on her back, Yutaka straddled her torso, his cock in between her tits. Himawari understood and squeezed her mounds together, creating a tight space for him to use.

He started off at a good, steady pace, not particularly slow or fast. He watched with lust every time the head of his penis would peak out from her soft, luscious breasts. It was a beautiful sight.

"Funami-san, are you seriously enjoying yourself?"

"I am," he assured as he continued to pump his member in and out of the crevice she created for him. It became slickened by his pre-cum, making the experience all the more pleasurable. Himawari dipped her head down to lick the tip of his penis. He pushed a little more forward, trying to get a bit deeper into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned, her lips wrapped around the first few centimeters of his cock. Yutaka placed his hand at the back of her head and pushed her farther down, in time with his thrusts. He grunted at all the sensations, feeling himself nearing his peak. His humping became sporadic, until he found release inside of her mouth. Himawari pulled back her lips and let the rest of his cum cover her face and breasts. She swallowed what she could, but felt slightly uncomfortable with the stickiness of his sperm on her skin.

Yutaka was still panting, exhausted from the orgasm. And yet, he was still hard. He seized her wrists and shifted their position so that he was pressed on top of her, in between her legs.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Funami-san, what on earth are you doing?!"

"Sorry, is it okay if I keep going with this?"

She blushed. "Alright."

As with every other girl, taking her viriginity wasn't difficult in the least.

...

The two left the study room with flushed faces and wrinkled clothing, but they managed to not get caught by anyone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Yutaka asked.

"I'll be okay," she reassured. "I'll be going home now."

"Huh? You aren't going to study?"

"It's getting kinda late, you know? The library closes in 30 minutes."

"Oh right, I forgot. So did you... realize your feelings?"

She smiled. "I did."

"And?"

"There's no way I could ever leave Sakurako for you, but... I enjoyed it."

He didn't know if he should've felt offended or not. "Well that's good."

"See you around, Funami-san." She turned to leave, him now being the only one in the library besides the librarian. Or so he thought.

He heard someone cough and turned his head in their direction. He found Chizuru sitting cross-legged on the carpet beside a shelf with a book in hand.

Yutaka sat likewise next to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

"You doing okay?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You want to hang out at me and my Nee-san's house?"

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "Your house?"

"Yeah. We're having pickled yams for dinner."

He didn't want to be rude so he said, "sure..." question mark?

"Good. Let's go."

_'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Yutaka left the Ikeda household with all of his limbs sore with pain. There was a faint throbbing in his head and his knees felt ready to give way.

His memory of last night was mostly a blur. He remembered that he had sex with Himawari, Chizuru invited him to her house, then things sort of started getting fuzzy from there. The last thing he could remember clearly was eating some odd-tasting pickled yams and some blonde-haired woman wearing a lab coat appearing at the doorway. Next thing he knew, he was in bed with two identical twins sleeping peacefully at his side. When he got up, confused, he found strange scars in certain areas he would rather not speak of.

Yutaka shook his head to try and clear his mind. Whatever happened, happened. There was nothing he could do about it and he didn't really feel like finding out. He'd rather not re-enact 'The Hangover.'

* * *

Over the past few months, sex has become something casual for Yutaka that he no longer really cared who he did it with. He had pretty much done all of Kyouko's friends and it wasn't too far from the truth to call him a sex addict. It felt good, sure, but he felt as if something was missing; he wasn't dumb, he knew that it was love. Yutaka desperately wanted to share something special with a girl, to make love with her rather than just raw fucking.

It seemed like the perfect day for just that. It was now the month of April, the beginning of spring, the start of a new school year. Both Kyouko and he passed the entrance exams to the co-ed school they applied to and were heading to the enrollment ceremony. Most of their fellow classmates got into the same school as well, Ayano and the Ikeda twins alike. Yutaka would miss hanging out with their underclassmen in the tea room everyday, but he promised to try and meet up with them as much as he could.

Yutaka walked with Kyouko and her friends to their new school, North Takaoka. They all looked nice with their brand new uniforms, especially now that they got out of their old ones. Middle school was over for them and they were ready to begin their first year of high school. Yutaka hoped that the next three years won't be as bad as his last three.

He adjusted the collar of his blazer and noted the fact that the girls around him seemed to be putting on a little bit of weight. That's not quite right… they weren't really gaining fat anywhere else on their body except for their bellies. Could it be…?

"We're here!" Kyouko announced loudly, startling everyone. They had reached their school's campus and there were tons of other students around heading towards the entrance.

"I'm feeling a bit nervous," Ayano muttered.

"It's okay," Kyouko reassured, squeezing her hand. "We'll do this together."

"Bliss," Chitose whispered, just a thin stream of blood trickling down her upper lip. Chizuru clicked her tongue and turned her head the other direction.

"Let's just get this over with," Yutaka sighed. They all went inside and took their seats in the crowded auditorium. It was hot, uncomfortable, and smelly with the amount of people.

Once everyone was settled, an old, fat, sweaty man got up to the podium and spoke into the microphone, looking rushed and stressed. "Good morning, new students and returning students of North Takaoka High School. I am very pleased that all of you have come today and I welcome all of the fresh, new faces that have just now enrolled here. There are three things I'd like to say: one, is congratulations on passing the entrance exams! North Takaoka is one of the top schools in the entire prefecture and it is a privilege to be able to attend here. Two, respect your upperclassmen, underclassmen! Because they are your seniors, treat them courtesy and politeness. The same goes for the upperclassmen as well. You are their mentors and therefore you must guide them to make good decisions. Three: there is a new rule! All female students must wear skirts at least six centimeters higher!"

Some murmuring went on between the students. Since when did this become a new policy? The girls looked at him like he was some sort of pervert (which frankly, he probably was), and the guys didn't really know how to feel about it. Yutaka turned to Kyouko and saw that she, too, was perplexed. Ayano was blushing.

"This is a new policy set forth by the school's administrator! Therefore-" He was pulled off the stage by some policemen and a thinner, serious-looking man came up to take his place at the podium.

"I'm deeply sorry about that. That man was a registered sex offender and somehow he managed to get through the gates. Nonetheless, all but the last things he said apply. Disperse to your new classes, students! Your homerooms are posted on the bulletin board at the front of the school."

Everyone got up from their seats and those that hadn't already checked for their homeroom classes went outside. Yutaka found that he shared Class 1-C with Kyouko, which he was glad of. Kyouko herself was disappointed that Ayano wouldn't be with them, but was happy that she had Yutaka to talk to.

She and Yutaka walked to their classroom and plopped their asses in their seats. "Yeah! We're finally high school students!"

"Which means you better start taking things seriously," he reminded. "Cramming will only get you so far."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed. "Study properly, get good grades, don't drop the soap, blah, blah, blah… aren't you at least excited now?!"

"Excited may not be the right word… more like… relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I'm relieved that I, well…" he went a bit pink. "That I could go to the same high school as all my friends."

"Aww! Yutaka-kun, that's so adorable and embarrassing at the same time!" she slapped his back. "Who knew you had such a soft spot for friendship?"

"Shut up," he muttered. "So um, are you gonna go to Akari's after school's over?"

"Akari?"

"Er, Akari and Chinatsu. At Akari's place."

"Oh," she realized. "Mmm, I dunno. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's right, 'cause you like her, don't you?"

His cheeks heated up. "I only like her as a friend."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you two get close the past few months before school started." Kyouko smiled slyly and winked at him.

"Whatever, so what if I like her?"

She laughed loudly, the other students in the classroom giving her weird looks. "So cute, Yutaka-kun, falling for your childhood friend! Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"You seemed pretty jealous when I dated Sakurako."

Kyouko stopped laughing. "I'm so over that."

"Yeah, because it totally seems that way," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Psshhh, shut your mouth already. I have Ayano now," she said with fondness.

"Good for you."

And so, the rest of the day went on, getting introduced to their classes and whatnot. Eventually, school ended and Yutaka said his farewells to Kyouko and Ayano as they went their separate ways. He headed to Akari's house, feeling a bit exhausted from school. He knew things were gonna get tougher from now on.

He rang the doorbell and after about ten seconds, the door opened to Chinatsu.

"Yutaka-senpai!" she squealed.

"Uh… hey." Things between them were kinda awkward. Well, for him, anyway. Somehow or another, he ended up having sex with her and while it left him feeling more distant from her, Chinatsu felt even closer than ever to him.

He went inside and saw Akari in the living room working with her homework. "Hey Akari," he greeted, sitting at her side.

Akari blushed and smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Yutaka-kun!"

"Working on homework?"

"Yeah. I'm having a little trouble."

"Ah, English? Hmm, let's see… I think you would translate this sentence to 'ore wa benkyou suru no wa dai kirai na no ni, seiseki ga ii desu.'"

"Thanks." She wrote down what he said unto her paper, finishing the last problem of her homework. "Finally!" Akari stretched out her arms and yawned. "Chinatsu-chan wouldn't help me with my homework."

Chinatsu folded her arms. "I'm no good with English."

"Yutaka-kun's pretty good at English, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess…"

"You're too modest, Yutaka-kun," Chinatsu said.

"That's because he's such a good person," Akari said. "Which is also why I love him."

Flames appeared in Chinatsu's eyes.

"I-I mean I love all my friends!" she corrected.

The flames died down and she returned to normal. "Speaking of which, where's Kyouko-senpai? Not that I mind, anyway."

"Kyouko's out with Ayano," he explained. "I think they're seeing that new Magical girl anime movie tonight."

"The one with Mirakurun?"

"Yeah."

"Makes sense." Chinatsu's phone started buzzing and she took out her phone. She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"So Akari, how's your third year of middle school?"

"It's really great, but I miss having you and Kyouko-chan around," she said a little sadly.

"It's alright. We'll still hang out all the time."

Chinatsu came back with a grumpy look on her face. "I have to go help my sister with something."

"Really? That's too bad, Chinatsu-chan."

"Don't you dare try anything with Yutaka-senpai!" she warned.

Akari just smiled and waved goodbye at her as she left through the door.

"Looks like we're alone, huh?" he commented.

"Yeah..."

Yutaka started to feel a little sweaty at how close Akari was to him. "Your sister's not home?"

"No. She's out with friends."

"Oh then, I'll go make you some dinner."

"That's really not necessary, after all I'm the host so I should be the one-"

"No, no, it's fine. I like cooking, anyway." He got up and went to the kitchen, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. Akari followed behind him.

"Let me help you then, Yutaka-kun!" she insisted.

"Alright." He got out a chopping board and searched the pantry for food. He found some dried udon noodles, flour, and bonito flakes. In the fridge he found some leftover meat soy sauce.

"We'll make some udon," he told Akari.

"'Kay." She took started to boil some water and bonito flakes to create the fish broth while Yutaka chopped up green onions. Afterwards, he cut the beef into little pieces and added them to the soup.

Hand me the soy sauce and rice wine." Akari gave him the two bottles. He poured them into the pot and started to mix them, the soup turning to a darker, clear brown. Finally, she put in the udon noodles and they watched it simmer for a while.

"It smells really good!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's actually been a while since I've had udon."

"Me too. My onee-chan usually just makes me tea and cake for some reason."

"Your sister's kinda weird."

"Huh?"

"Ah never mind." He turned his attention back to the boiling soup and turned off the heat when he saw that it was ready. Akari looked for the bowls, though couldn't seem to find any.

"There's only one big bowl, no small ones."

"It's fine." She gave him the bowl and he spooned in a good amount of udon into it. Once it was full, he sprinkled the green onions on top.

They sat at the dining table went straight to eating with their own respective pair of chopsticks. Yutaka, being quite hungry, ate much faster than she did. While he was slurping up a long noodle, Akari just happened to be chewing on the same one.

_'Oh. Oh wow. How clichè. Of course this would happen.'_ Akari turned a deep shade of red and bit off the noodle before they could go any further.

"How awkward," Yutaka said.

"Uh huh..."

He chuckled. "It's kinda funny though."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, in a comical kinda way." _'Okay, this isn't helping. Just shut the fuck up and get back to eating.' _He did just that and wolfed down the rest since Akari said she was feeling full already.

He finished the soup, set the bowl down, and sighed contentedly. "That was great."

"It was."

"Akari."

"Hm?" she sat up and looked at him.

"Is it... is it alright if I stay over?"

"Ehh...?" It wasn't like he hasn't ever stayed over before, but now that they were older, it could mean something else. "I suppose it's okay for Yutaka-kun to stay overnight..."

"Thanks." He felt relieved. He was afraid that she might've said no, and quite frankly, it was getting pretty lonely at his apartment. But not only that, but there was also something he really wanted to tell her, but hadn't been able to since they haven't been alone together in a while.

"I'm gonna go take a bath," she said, getting up. Blushing, she said, "would you like to join me?"

His whole body went hot. _'Oh come on! You've bathed with her and Kyouko before... but that was as kids! They were teenagers now...'_ "Um, uh, I... I'm fine."

Yutaka could've sworn he heard her sigh in disappointment. "Alright." She went ahead without him and entered the bathroom.

_'Alright, so... how exactly am I supposed to tell her how I feel? This could ruin our friendship. No, this definitely will. If she says yes, we'd be girlfriend and boyfriend. If she says no, things between us wouldn't be the same. God, this is complicated. I want to change for her. I don't want to be this sex addict anymore. I'll be a better man for her. I'll be the guy she deserves.' _He took a deep breath and waited for her to finish up her bath. Eventually she came out with just a towel, causing more awkwardness, until he went into the bathroom to take his own bath.

For various reasons, he ended up taking a shower instead. His thoughts were racing and he was incredibly nervous. After he got done with the shower and stepped out the bathroom, Akari had to stop herself from drooling at the sight of his hard, rock-solid... well-defined abs.

She found her dad's shirt and threw it to him. Yutaka got dressed and went into her room to get ready for bed.

As Akari pulled out the futon, he finally got the nerve to try and tell her how he felt. "Hey, um... Akari... chan?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Yutaka-kun?"

"I, uh... I like you."

"I like you too, Yutaka-kun!"

"I mean... more than as a friend."

She didn't say anything. "Like a girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah..."

Akari fidgeted with the edge of the futon. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Yutaka-kun. You know... I've liked you for a while, too. I've just been waiting for you to confess since, you know... that day."

His stomach had butterflies. She felt the same way. He sort of already knew, back when they she asked if he wanted to have sex with her. However, a confirmation of those feelings was so much more fulfilling.

"Akari..." he scooted closer to her and brushed his hand against her smooth cheek. Her eyes went wide and she gazed back at him.

"Yutaka-kun... do you wanna...?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly. "I mean... not yet. It's too soon for that. But for now, this should be okay..." He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, inhaling her scent at the same time. She smelled of strawberries and shampoo, and as he deepened the kiss he felt connected to her; this was what he wanted all along. Of all the girls he ever slept with, none of them meant more to him than what he shared with Akari right now. They eventually had to pull back for breath, and both were left flustered and very aroused.

"Yutaka-kun," she breathed. Before she could say anything else, he went back in and kissed her more passionately. This time, he didn't hold back. He gripped her hips harshly and they fell against the futon, now beginning to undress each other.

"Wait, Yutaka-kun... _anh... _I thought it was too soon for this..."

"I'm sorry Akari-chan. I can't stop myself anymore. I'm going to have sex with you."

"It's fine..." Yutaka pulled down her pajamas and with it, her panties. "Just be gentle, Yutaka-kun. It's my first time." She bent over submissively and put her head against the pillow.

He nodded. He draped his body over her, now completely naked. There was something about the size difference between them that turned him on even more. Before he penetrated her, he rubbed his arousal at her entrance, lubricating Akari for easy entry. When he thought she was ready, he aimed the head directly at her hole and slowly slid his way inside, savoring every inch. Akari whimpered in pain and clutched at the blankets. With his hips pressed against her backside, he began to thrust. Akari gasped with every push, her face flushed from the feeling of having Yutaka so deep inside her.

"Akari," he whispered. His cock throbbed and pulsated within her, aching with the need for release. Yutaka grasped her ass roughly, losing himself to his own desire. Akari buried her face in the pillow to conceal her moans, despite the fact there was no one else in the house to hear her.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt empty. Akari looked back and saw that he was sitting back, his cock still standing at full attention. She went over and slid onto his lap, glided his member back inside, and locked her legs behind him. Akari rocked against him slowly, the new position hitting her in a different way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yutaka-kun..."

"Akari..."

Akari tightened around his shaft and her entire body pulsated with ecstasy. Yutaka kept going at it, far from being finished. He ran his hand down her back and hugged her closer to him. He laid her down gently on her back, her head now on the pillow again.

Yutaka reached down and clasped her hands. Akari squeezed back gently, her breathing becoming shallow as she was about to come again. He kept up his pace of moving his cock in and out of her, at the same time feeling a different kind of pleasure from the simple fact that he was doing Akari. He felt something special for her, something he had never felt before; love.

"Akari-chan," he groaned, leaning down to look directly at her. "I love you. I love you so much, Akari."

"I've love you, too, Yutaka-kun," she confessed.

Her saying that was enough to make him reach his climax. Finally, there was someone who loved him for him. He wasn't being used anymore. Yutaka gave a few more desperate thrusts before stopping his hips completely. His cock twitched inside her and he grunted as he filled her with his seed. "Akari…"

"It's so warm…"

He pressed his body down to hers and steadied his breathing. This was what he was missing all this time. This was love.

* * *

The next morning, Yutaka was almost startled when he woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. The sun shone brightly through the window, not a trace of darkness present in the room. He saw Akari curled up asleep in front of him, and he realized he was spooning her. Yutaka felt content to just stay here the rest of the morning, but he knew he had to get to school. He got up carefully, trying not to wake her, silently got dressed in his uniform, then left the room to go to the kitchen downstairs.

The kitchen, to his surprise, was not empty. There was already someone using it, and it seemed to be Akari's older sister, Akane. Stepping closer, he noticed that she was chopping some cabbage.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully.

'_She heard me?' _"Morning," he responded. "What are you making?"

"Nothing in particular. How was my sister?"

He was caught off guard by the sudden question. Did she walk in on them? "Um…" He didn't know how to answer that.

"I can imagine she must've been quite amazing, am I right?"

"..."

Akane abruptly stopped chopping the cabbage. "There is one thing, however." She washed off the knife at the sink and dried it with a towel.

"Akaza-san?"

She turned around to face him, and if looks could kill, he would've been dead on the spot with the expression she had now. It wasn't a direct glare, but underneath that creepy, happy-looking smile, there was something dark and dangerous that she kept concealed. "You've forgotten my warning, haven't you?"

"Wha-" his sentence was interrupted by her driving the knife deep inside of his stomach. He cried out in pain and backed up before tripping on something and falling onto the floor. While he was vulnerable, Akane advanced on him and lunged the blade straight into his chest. Yutaka gasped and coughed up blood, helpless to watch as Akane stabbed him again, only now underneath his ribs. A girl was straddling his lap, but this time not in the way they always have. Instead, the girl thrust the knife into him a fourth time, a fifth time, then again. Yutaka choked on his own blood and was unable to yell out for help when Akane delivered three more stab wounds in quick succession.

He grasped at her sides, staining her shirt with his blood-covered hands. "Aka…" Akane ignored his plea and impaled him one more time, this time near his heart. She buried her knife in him as deep as possible, until she reached the very hilt of the blade.

_'I deserve this, don't I? I guess the consequences finally caught up to me...'_ During his final moments, he had bitter thoughts of his friends, how they'd be better off without him. He just regretted the fact that Akari wouldn't ever be able to see him again. His vision began to darken, until he could no longer see a thing. All that was left was despair and pain. Yutaka gave one final, hollow breath before becoming completely motionless. Akane saw how his eyes were still wide with fear, but also empty, lifeless. She wrenched out her knife and stood above him, running her eyes down the slaughtered-looking boy. His uniform was almost completely red with his own blood and he had an innumerable number of stab wounds all across his torso. There was a pool of blood gathering around him on the floor, which she didn't really feel like cleaning up.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Akane said quietly. "Try anything with my precious imouto, and I'll make sure you regret it. Some people never learn." She went back to the sink to clean off the blood from her knife.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over a month since Yutaka had died. Akari, since his death, hadn't spoken to Akane at all, unless you count the arguments they had. She was devastated to find him dead, broken, and useless on their kitchen floor. Akane tried to console her, but to no avail. Akari spent hours crying in her room because of her.

Akane knocked on Akari's door. No answer. She had been standing there for at least five minutes but her little sister just would not come out. She did seem awfully quiet in there… Akane decided not to wait any longer and went ahead inside. What she saw shocked her.

Feet dangling in the air, arms hanging limply at her sides, from the fan on the ceiling was a rope fashioned into a noose, with Akari's neck fastened through it. Her jaw was slack and her tongue protruded from her mouth. Akane could also see her eyes rolled up, completely devoid of life. It was a horrifying sight for her to walk in on.

Akane rushed in and frantically loosened the rope. Once she was free, she set her down on the floor and tried to shake her awake. "Akari! Akari!" But she wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to believe it. Her little sister, dead? And of all causes, suicide? Just the knowledge that Akari was depressed enough to have ended her own life sent Akane to despair. She dropped down her head and cried into Akari's bruised neck. Her body was still warm; it hadn't been that long since she died.

"Akari…" The only person that meant anything to her was gone. Forever. There was no chance of her coming back. Did Yutaka really mean that much to her?

There was loud bang downstairs and it sounded like someone had broken the front door open. There was some loud yelling telling her that she was under arrest.

'_So they finally figured out it was me who killed him, huh?' _Wiping away her tears, she rested Akari's body on the floor and closed her eyes with her fingers. _'I'm sorry, Akari. Find peace.' _She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming upstairs and she knew that if she didn't disappear fast, the cops would make sure she spends the rest of her life rotting away in a jail cell.

Akane made haste and found the nearest escape route. She ran towards the room's window, forced it open, and jumped out as soon as the men slammed down her door. She landed in a bush and sprinted away from the house as fast as she could. There were cop cars parked everywhere and looking ahead she could see more police men searching for her.

_'I have to fix this. I need to find some way to bring back Akari. But how? She's already...' _She had a sudden realization. _'Of course. I can make sure this never happens. But at the cost of my own life... no. Akari's happiness is more important than my own.' _She changed direction and headed towards her old middle school. Once there, she went past the school's building and went into the woods located near it. She eventually reached the tea room. Akane took a moment to catch her breath before sliding open the door. Walking inside, she found the closet at the end of the room and slid it open.

'_Once I do this, there's no going back. I'm sorry I caused you all this pain, Akari.' _She stepped into the machine and set the time to one month previous. The machine rumbled loudly and time as she knew it reversed itself like an old video tape. _'If being with that bastard really means that much to you, then so be it.'_

...

Akane watched carefully as her past self searched the drawers for a knife. She had made sure to go to the kitchen prior to ensure no knives could be found. Knowing herself, however, she knew ther was no way her past self would give up on trying to kill him. Which was why she had to do this.

Silently, she stepped into the kitchen with knife in hand and while her past self's back was turned, she came up behind her, plastered a hand over her mouth, and slit her throat. She squirmed and screamed into her palm, though she wasn't loud enough to actually be heard. Akane's future self could feel the searing pain going through her neck as well but endured it and kept slicing in deeper with saw-like motions. Copious amounts of blood spilled over her hand and the sink in front of her became stained crimson. Akane, too, wanted to cry out in pain.

Her past self finally stopped struggling and fell back limply against her. Akane's future self felt weak, too, and collapsed onto the floor with herself on top of her body.

_'Be happy with him, Akari. Your onee-chan will always be watching you.'_ Her own body started to decompose until there was nothing left but the corpse of her past self.

* * *

_Five years later..._

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and carried with it the cherry blossom petals that marked the beginning of spring. Underneath a huge tree that was still in full bloom was a boy and a girl sitting side by side in the grass, looking out to a nearby river. Akari hovered her hand over Yutaka's hesitantly before shyly settling her palm.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?"

He smiled. "It is." From the river bank, a little girl with dark red hair came clambering up the grass to show her parents her newest discovery.

"Mama! Papa! Look what I found!" She held out her hand and presented to them a small, multi-colored turtle.

"Good job, Koyomi-chan!" Akari praised. "Just be sure to put it back where you found it; its mother will come looking for it."

"'Kay… look Papa!" she put her hand in his direction.

Yutaka smiled lovingly. "That's very nice." The couple heard some rustling behind them and they turned their heads back to see who was approaching. "Looks like all our friends are here."

"Just too bad they were late."

"Where have you guys been?" Akari asked, standing up to hug Kyouko. Yutaka did likewise and hugged Ayano.

"Ah, the kids were getting up to no good. Yutaka-kun!" Kyouko exclaimed energetically. Ayano rolled her eyes and nudged her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't yell," she scolded. "You're a bad enough influence on the kids already."

"What? As if! Am I a bad influence, kids?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Looks like I rubbed off on your kid, huh Ayano-chan?"

"At least yours has some sense in him."

The brown-haired boy folded his arms. "Daichi's just an idiot."

"I am not! You're just a stuck-up little bitch!" his purple-haired half-brother argued.

"Who taught you that word?!" Ayano questioned, glaring at Kyouko. The others arrived so Yutaka and Akari greeted them as well with warm smiles and friendly welcomes.

"How have you been, Himawari-chan?"

"Fairly well, thanks. Natsuko and Takeshi had their first day of school just last week."

"Really? That's great!"

"Right?"

"Himawari let herself go after having Takeshi, huh?" Sakurako felt a strong hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

"What was that?"

"You've become a milf recently."

"That's what I like to hear."

Chinatsu walked over to Yutaka and bowed respectfully. "Yutaka-senpai."

"Ah, Chinatsu-chan? It's been a while. You seem different."

"Well, people change with time. Becoming a mother made me realize a lot of things."

"That's good. How is she anyway?" he knelt down and patted his daughter's dark hair.

"Yui's really smart. Just like her father."

Yutaka couldn't believe how much everyone changed. Since high school, some of them had moved out of the city to go colleges located elsewhere in the prefecture or to prestigious universities in places like Tokyo and Osaka. Others stayed in Takaoka to raise their children.

"Seems the Ikeda twins couldn't make it," Akari said, checking her phone. "It's just too hard since they both have their own set of twins now."

"Well, I'm glad you all managed to come in the first place," Yutaka's said. "To have everyone gathered like this isn't something that's happened since... middle school."

"I miss those days," Kyouko reminisced.

"I don't," he sighed.

"Wha? Why not?"

"It was a complicated time."

"I'll say," Ayano added.

Kyouko cupped a hand to her girlfriend's ear. "You wanna have that foursome with Yutaka and Akari again?"

Her face heated up and she elbowed the blonde's side.

"Well I have to say, though... this is some family gathering."

Everyone hummed in agreement.

"So, what now?"

"We could let the kids play at the park and go to Karaoke."

"Sounds like a plan."

They sang for a good amount of time before having to pick up their kids to go home. Even if they could only be together for just a short while, they made the best of it. They shared stories, laughs, and overall just had a great time. It made Yutaka feel nostalgic.

The day ended with him and Akari walking back to their house with Koyomi holding their hands in between them. She swung happily and talked on and on about playing with her half-siblings. She never ceased to bring a smile onto her parents' faces. The cool air brought back memories of previous springs when they were all still in school, completely carefree without much worries. Of course, most of that changed when they had kids, but they still had their fun.

Yutaka glanced at Akari and felt dizzy with happiness. He had everything he wanted, the love of his life and their daughter to prove it. As their child continued to swing from their hands, he sighed blissfully and watched a wave of pink flow freely in the wind.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Akari nodded back at him. "It is."


End file.
